Antítesis
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: —Tú me perteneces— hablaba Sasuke mientras paseaba sus dedos más cerca de mi entre pierna—Y tú lo escogiste así.
1. No me olvides

_Advertencia: Ooc de los personajes (aunque trato en lo posible de no exagerar)_

_Naruto es de Kishimoto_

…

— Exquisito— su melodiosa voz pronuncio en un simple susurro.

Lentamente mi cuerpo siguió un absurdo impulso de girar y besarlo, unirme a él con tan solo ese simple pero profundo gesto. Cautivándome con su fragancia y cerciorándome que todo su ser esta volcado a mí.

Decepcionándome al instante, todos mis propósitos se esfumaron al percatarme de su mirada sobre la amplia pantalla.

— El ballet siempre transmitió ese aire de elegancia y romanticismo. No importa si lo ves desde el teatro o impostada a la pantalla gigante, las bailarinas son realmente ángeles…—conteste a su halagadora frase, siendo interrumpida.

— No me refería a eso.

Un tibio calorcillo se monto en mis mejillas, mientras él rió bajo, permitiéndome sentirme más vulnerable y tonta aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

— A pesar de toda la pasión en el baile, lo que cautiva es la historia— se reacomodo en su sitio, dejándome con la duda sembrada.

Fruncí en cejo al recordar la temática del baile que observábamos y eso no fue para nada conciliador ya que "el cisne negro" en esta película, carecía de un desarrollo convencional.

— Confesar erróneamente amor eterno a otra, no cabe en mi lista de posibilidades— masculle molesta, levantándome abrupto y deslizándome entre las personas para echarme a correr.

No sé porque deseaba estar lejos, sentía que esas palabras cobrarían vida y dolió.

Oxigeno, urgía recordar como inhalar aquella preciosa necesidad, sin embargo, me es realmente imposible cuando soy seguida por un caballero testarudo, muy apuesto y rápido.

Decidida a enfrenarlo me detuve a pasos de la salida, cerca de la boletería.

—Sakura, ¿Acaso es necesario huir de mí?— no mostraba abismo de cansancio y su cabello parecía no sufrir los estragos de la brisa, yo, en cambio, tuve la necesidad de pasar mi manos sobre la melena rosada unas contadas ocasiones.

— No, realmente no. Creo que no sirvo para estas películas. Me ponen… indispuesta— una excusa patética si me preguntan pero no sabía que decirle.

— ¿La película o mi comentario?— amplio sus labios mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes mientras yo gemía una dolorosa afirmación. — Opino que "El cisne Negro" es una buena película, tal vez soy yo el que se expreso erróneamente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan galante?

Definitivamente debo dejar de verlo, ya que cuando tomo mis manos y las acuno creí sentirme flotando, caminando sobre nubes o ellas bailando a mis pies.

— ¿Y qué has querido decir?— pregunte curiosa y fingiendo molestia.

Él delineo la curvatura de mi cara, envolviéndome en una caricia deliciosa, levante mi rostro despacio, cerrando a la vez mis orbes, sus labios se unirían a los míos en cuestión de segundos…

— Te amo— menciono aproximándose más— Escógeme…

— Escógeme— reitero confundiéndome— Sakura escógeme a mí.

— No, a mí— menciono otra voz, cerca de nosotros provocando mi alejamiento del joven.

— Sakura, soy yo… no confundas.

Al observar al otro joven tenían el mismo porte, facciones, gestos, ¡todo! Me sentí mareada, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras solo escuchaba como me llamaban y no podía contestar.

— ¡Sakura!

Y más exclamaciones, trate de evitar el sonido de sus voces pero se volvían más insistentes.

— ¡Sakura, despierta!

— Sakura, veme ¡Sakura!

Silencio, todo se tranquilizo cuando mis ojos, cegados por una intensa luz, casi pierden su capacidad.

— ¡Estas grande para que te sigua despertando! ¡Por Dios, niña! Tendrás dieciocho dentro de poco…

Mi madre estaba recogiendo las ropas del suelo y yo trataba de asimilar lo que sucedió.

_¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?_

— _Ma_, ¿Qué fecha es hoy?— la ignore deliberadamente, tallándome los ojos, siempre me sermonea por mi falta de puntualidad.

— El veintisiete, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias un trabajo del colegio?— solo atine a asentir y levantarme hacia el baño, interrumpiendo así otro nuevo sermón.

Una vez en la seguridad del cubículo, lave mi rostro tratando de asimilar ese sueño. Se sentía real, tan vivido… pero eso no es lo que realmente me asustaba.

El hecho se enfrasca en que hoy tenía una cita, en el cine, con Sasuke… el mismo chico de mis sueños.

…

Un mohín se formo en mi reflejo, observaba en la figura del espejo como quedaba mi camisa nueva. Es espantoso, mis pequeños senos, incapaces de rellenar tal espacio, me asemejaban a una niña de seis jugando a ser grande. Y más con mi pollera corta tableada.

— ¿Por qué no puse a lavar el otro?— dije amonestándome — esto no tiene solución— pronuncie suspirando y colgando sobre mi hombro la pequeña mochila.

Corrí al instituto, ni desayune ni me dependí de nadie. Vivía a cinco cuadras… y siempre llegaba tarde.

— Lo siendo, Shizune-sensei— agitada, llegue a la puerta del curso.

— Toma asiento, Sakura— el escrutinio de sus ojos es acusador, haciéndome sonrojar, odiaba que no me amonestase pero si me mirara feo.

Asentí formalmente y camine solemne a mi lugar, mis orbes-a los que advertí que no mirar en la esquina- prefirió seguir mi instinto de muerte que al de supervivencia. Montándolo sobre Sasuke, el misterioso y atrayente chico de mí curso.

Me sonroje cuando muequeo una sonrisa comprensiva. Nunca en mi vida había visto algún tipo de esbozo de felicidad de su parte y, créanme, que la imagen de mis sueños pasaron sobre mis ojos, confundiéndome.

Tome asiento, saque el cuaderno y una porta mina, escuchando la chillona voz de mi maestra compenetrando mis oídos como taladro.

— Respóndeme— susurro Ino Yamanaka, tocando mi hombro, disimulo con este gesto, solo para dejar caer sobre mis piernas un papelito.

Fruncí el cejo, Ino es una de mis mejores amigas y ya sé que me preguntara, estoy segura que tendré que evitarla durante las siguientes horas.

Lo que es imposible, pues se sienta justo detrás de mí, en todas ellas.

Desdoblando ese inofensivo pedazo de papel, visualice una caligrafía apurada pero pulcra.

_._

_¡Como que saldrás con Sasuke!_

_¿En qué momento ocurrió?_

_Es Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! _

_El chico inalcanzable…_

_Haruno si no me lo dices, ¡juro joderte el resto de nuestra vida escolar!_

_Además… no deja de mirarte. _

_Aunque no se que mira, la camisa que traes puesto te queda horrible…_

.

¡Mierda!, sabía que la camisa no me favorecía. ¿Pero debía ser tan dura?

Respondí rápido, no quería enfatizar mucho… pero perdí la noción y escribí de más, una confesión tonta. Pero no me importo colocar mi mano con el papel sobre mi hombro, ya que Ino es mi amiga y sé que tarde o temprano se lo iba a confesar.

Solo que el sentir el rozamiento de lo que supuse, eran sus dedos, me corrió una descarga eléctrica agradable como si nuestro contacto fuera fuego. Solo que cuando solté la nota vi a Sasuke caminar a mi costado, introduciéndose el dichoso papel en el bolsillo, el vértigo no se hizo esperar y mi corazón latía con fuerza exagerada. Sasuke brindo unas palabras a Shizune y esta lo dejo salir, solo que entes de atravesar la puerta, poso sus luceros oscuros sobre mí, erizándome la piel.

Horrorizada gire hacia Ino, quien me pedía disculpas, pero solo lo balbuceaba y sus ojos de perrito no se hicieron esperar.

Pero eso no es importante, lo realmente importante es que ¡Saskue leerá lo que pienso de la cita!

Y no solo de la cita…

También de él.

Durante los cinco minutos que pasaron me las pase pensando en las distintas reacciones que tendría. Desde plantarme o simplemente pasarlo por alto. Ya que no es algo tan transcendental lo que escribí.

Aun así, la incertidumbre me carcomía y mis ojos se inyectaban profundamente a la puerta, esperando que él entrara.

Cuando al fin volvió, cambie mi atención a un punto blanco del suelo, no podía verlo a la cara. Me sentía estúpida.

Unos pasos, se detuvo y volvió a caminar. Levante la cabeza encontrándome con el papel de la discordia, doblado perfectamente y un tanto abultado.

Lo desdoble lentamente sobre mis muslos topándome con una pequeña flor el cual, su estructura delicada y sencilla me hicieron barbotar su nombre:

— No me olvides— me puse nerviosa luego de recordar su simbolismo: amistad o amante eterno.

Luego de apreciar aquella bella flor, leí la hoja, una caligrafía muy buena había dejado imprenta algunas palabras, justo respondiendo a mi comentario.

_._

_Ino, él me pidió salir hace una semana y pues acepte…_

_No preguntes como fue, solo te diré que estoy emocionada._

_¡Nada de tortura psicológica! Necesito estar relajada para esta tarde._

.

Salte toda la parte tonta…llegando a su respuesta.

_._

_Sakura: Espero ansioso nuestro encuentro. Y no creas todo lo que te dicen, para mí siempre estas esplendida_.

.

Me mordí instintivamente el labio inferior. Leyendo la última frase.

_._

_Pd: Disfruto tus sonrojos._

.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Acaso solo esto me sucedía a mí?

El descanso fue avisado por un timbrazo y yo trate de caminar pronto y rápido a la salida. Debía escabullirme en algún sitio, no estaba segura de querer hablar luego de esos cúmulos de información.

¿Realmente le gustare a Sasuke?

Pero al observarlo de lejos, rodeado de niñas populares y los del equipo de futbol, trate de no pensar como una chica descerebrada. Tal vez solo cumplía una apuesta…o busca ponerme en ridículo. Cualquier cosa que sea, no me dejare caer tan fácil.

Decidí caminar erguida y buscar a Ino.

Aunque no era necesario…

— ¡Sakura!— exclamo, tomando de mis hombros. Abrasándome y besando mis cachetes—Yo… ¡realmente lo siento! No quise, yo… Shikamaru comenzó a flirtearme y sabes que eso no sucede a menudo y…

— Ya— la tranquilice— no es para tanto, solo son palabras— trate de auto convencerme.

Su mirada analítica me dio a entender que quería saber todo. Tal vez fue precipitado excluirla de culpa en esta situación.

— Y ¿no piensas hablar?— mascullo divertida, codeándome ligeramente— ¡¿Cómo ocultas tal secreto?—sabía que no faltaría su bocota…gritona.

— ¿Quieres disminuir tu volumen? No creo que el tema deba ser de dominio público— respondí, cerrando con mi palma sus perfilados labios.

— mmm…hhmhmm…hhmmm—bueno, yo no entendí eso.

La solté y se coloco mejor la camisa, pues la desalinee un poco con mi acto.

— Gracias—sarcástica se para junto a mí— Ahora, habla _Frente_, si quieres salir viva de esto.

¡Dios! Aun me faltaba unas larga horas de padecimiento…

Ya que no era una historia corta.

...

¿Les gusto?


	2. Amantes eternos

_Amantes Eternos_

**...-…-…**

Repiqueteaba incesantemente una melodía estrambótica, estaba segura que partiría en dos el lápiz _Hb_ que se sostenía entre mis dedos, pero aun así insistí con aquel martirio para Ino. Al salir del instituto no dudo en seguirme y afirmar un permiso para "realizar un trabajo" cosa que tenía cierto grado de verdad.

Pero no conocen a Ino.

Ella solo buscaba entremeterse con mi indumentaria para esta tarde-noche. Estoy segura de ello, además, debíamos terminar el resumen de biología, pronto dejara a un lado los libros y brincara hacia mí, pues faltaba unos minutos para las cuatro.

— Oye frente— mascullo elevando su mirada a mi persona, provocando que cese aquel sonido infernal— ¿A que no sabes lo que dicen en el facebook?

Fruncí el cejo, ¿Qué no estaba leyendo las proteínas integrales de la membrana?

— Nada impedirá que terminemos esto, Ino— sisee molesta, quería terminar ¡soy mujer, tardo para embellecerme! ¡Ganar tiempo es prioridad!

— ¿No tienes una pizca de curiosidad?— acoto señalando a la vez con sus dedos— ¡Eres tan aburrida!

— El hecho que la vida ajena no me interese, no es ser aburrida— mentí descaradamente, adoraba todo tipo de red sobre relaciones cibernéticas. Solo quería terminar ya y empezar con mi verdadero deber.

— ¿Y quien dijo que se trataba de vidas ajenas? ¡Ay Saku! Tú cita está siendo encuestada por todo el colegio en estos instantes.

¡¿Pero qué carajo?

¡Con que derecho!... y ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Presurosa le arrebate ese objeto rectangular de su mano, casi rompí aquel frágil celular pero que mas daba, ella busco esto.

Sasuke me las pagaría… maldito perro, ilusiona chicas ingenuas como yo… tonto, egocéntrico… ¿Pero aquí no dice nada de la cita?

Ino se partía de la risa, sostenía su estomago con dureza y limpiaba una lagrima que salió de sus ojos. Se mofaba de mi persona.

— No es divertido— sostuve al colapso de la ira…si fue una reacción demasiado patética y predecible.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y tu rostro… fue impagable. Nunca pensé que te pondrías tan salvaje. — aun reía pero más bajo— Creo que Sasuke caló muy profundo.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?— repuse sonrojada— ¡Apenas hablamos!

— ¿Y eso importa por…?

— Eres incorregible.

— Así me quieres.

— Sueña…

— Y ¿Qué te pondrás? ya son las cuatro— sabia que me haría esto.

— Ropa. De preferencia cómoda— y es cierto, solo tardaría con mi cabello pero en lo demás iría como a mí me parecía mejor.

Calló un momento, meditando. Eso me sorprendió. Supuse que no me esperaba eso. Pero es mucho mejor que…

— Veámoslo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo que llevaras.

Me retracto, imagine que no se metería pero si lo hizo.

— No pienses mal— hablo sabiendo lo que pensaba— solo quiero ver que llevaras…

Camine a mi ropero y saque lo que ya había preparado, un jean achupinado negro y una solera con sobre falda de tonos grises y blancos.

El conjunto es muy juvenil e iba acorde a mí, me encantaba tener los hombros desnudos.

Su mirada negativa sobre mi vestimenta fue sin piedad, ni disimulaba ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Hablas enserió?— bueno, eso dolió— ¡Saldrás con Sasuke! No lo engatusaras con este simple conjunto…

— Es que yo no quiero engatusarlo—aclare— yo quiero que a él le agrade la autentica Sakura, no un intento de chica sexy.

—Y le agradaras, incluso ya le agradas. ¿No entiendes que esto es muy delicado? Se trata de tu futura vida escolar.

— Pues mi vida escolar es mía, Ino—valga la redundancia.

Un momento de silencio que me incomodo y luego una barbotada.

— Y si encuentro otro conjunto y te gusta ¿te lo pondrías?— ella es obstinada…

— Esta bien—concluí, después de todo a mi también debía gustarme.

Me dirigí al baño mientras ella buscaría la prenda. Unos cuarenta minutos después salí con el pelo húmedo y las gotas resbalando de mi rostro, mi amiga estaba de pie, mirándome como si fuese la primera vez.

— Ino, ya me habías visto semidesnuda ¿Y esa cara? —Camine hasta ella, pasando mis manos sobre sus ojos y agitándolas. — Vamos ¿encontraste algún conjunto?

— No será necesario— hablo extrañándome, sonó automática casi robótica— El conjunto que escogiste, pensando en la ocasión, es la más acorde.

Ella estaba allí, pero yo no sentía a mi Ino.

— Pero en una fiesta no te dejare vestir así— ya me había asustado, esta si es ella.

— Claro.

Son las seis menos diez y mis manos tiemblan, estaba esperando que Sasuke pasara por mí y mi amiga ya se había ido alegando que no quiere estorbar y otras boludeces, ella no estorbaba al contrario, me daba fuerzas y me distraía.

Mi atención se centró en el sonido gutural de los motores, de lo que supuse, es una motocicleta.

Y tuve razón ya que al abrir la puerta, encontré a Sasuke con una chaqueta oscura y jean del mismo tono. Congeniamos en el conjunto y eso me sorprendió.

— Las mentes brillantes piensan iguales— su masculina voz erizo mi piel, debía hablar y no dejarme influenciar por su físico.

— Tienes razón— cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y coloque la llave debajo el tapete de bienvenida.

— Creo que no es un buen lugar donde esconder una llave— y tenía razón, pero solo es por hoy. Mi madre me pidió que la dejase allí.

— Obedezco órdenes superiores— aclare tomando el casco que él me tendía— y hola— no nos saludamos de comienzo, pero creo que eso ya se hizo costumbre entre nosotros.

— Hola— devolvió el saludo acercándose y beso mis mejillas.

Su aliento rozo con una delicadeza nueva sobre mi piel y de nuevo la corriente eléctrica produjo espasmos sobre mí.

— Luces como siempre— menciono demasiado cerca para mi salud mental— Hermosa.

Mordí mi labio inferior, no tenía la valentía de levantar mi vista a él, solo sentía su respiración chocando sobre mi rostro y olía su aliento mentolado mezclado con su perfume embriagador.

Sentí algo pesado sobre mis hombros.

— Tendrás frío— acoto poniéndose el casco

— Pero tú…

— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado— iba reponer pero él me acomodo el casco y su abrigo.

¿Cómo no preocuparme? No es tan baja la temperatura, es agradable, pero en la motocicleta, por el viento y el hecho que oscurecía, daba todo indicio que si tendría frío.

Comenzó a andar y yo dudaba de donde sostenerme, es que…

— Abrásate de mí cintura— su voz sonó opacada por el casco y el ruido de su motor pero pude entenderlo— Vamos que no muerdo, bueno no en la primera cita— y rió y yo lo acompañe, por lo menos el nerviosismo desaparecía y ya me sentía cómoda.

Todo es perfecto en él, sus delirantes ojos negruzcos, su salvaje cabello, la piel blanca y músculos tonificados…

Eso asustaba un poco.

**...-…-…**

Llegamos al cine, hablamos un poco. Vimos la película que se trataba de lobos y vampiros, algo muy trillado si me lo preguntan.

Aunque eso no quiso decir que la película no fuese buena, al contrario, me encanto. Tanta sangre, peleas y un poco de terror son para mí, los ingredientes fundamentales en una película.

El sueño que había tenido sí que me hizo dudar, pero ahora, solo sonrío. Fue un estúpido sueño. Tal vez signifique algo o tal vez no, nunca lo sabré.

Lo bueno- hasta ahora- es que realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Sasuke y él también disfrutaba de la mía o eso parecía.

Al salir del cine, Sasuke tomo mi mano y no la soltó. Me derretía, su simple contacto me cegaba y creo que la degustaba con exageración.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar o comer algo?— y antes de contestar volvió a hablar— Yo estoy algo hambriento, además quiero mostrarte un lugar que queda cerca del café-bar.

— Me gustaría— estaba muy curiosa quería saber que exactamente me mostraría— Espero tomar un café, tengo algo de frío.

De improvisto él se acercó a mí, brindándome su calor en un simple abrazo. No pensé que se tomara muy apecho mi comentario.

— Prometo otro día conseguir un carro— negué levemente, el no entendía.

— No me refiero a eso. Fui muy descuidada y olvide lo friolenta que soy. Además, no me importaría salir en bus si es que voy contigo— calle abrupta, soy una bruta… pensé en voz alta.

Mis cachetes se tiñeron con un carmín suave y gire mi rostro. Sasuke se río levemente y tomo de mi mentón, elevando mi cabeza, justo para que lo observara.

— Yo pienso lo mismo— susurro, atrayéndome con su mirada.

Cerré los ojos, iba a besarme. Estaba tan cerca, cuando oímos a un sujeto carraspeando detrás de nosotros.

— Exhibicionistas— exclamo y Sasuke solo me tendió por segunda vez en la noche el casco.

**...-…-…**

Sasuke consumió unas galletitas saladas, yo una torta de chocolate y lo acompañe tomando café.

Pago la cuenta y me observo con atención, sus ojos brillaban con excitación, sabía que estaba emocionado.

Salimos y caminamos, ya que iríamos al parque cercano al sitio. Este parque es enorme y se une a un bosque. Por eso es negada la entrada a estas horas.

Eso nos no detuvo, estaba tan maravillada que no sabía lo que hacía.

Caminamos mucho, hasta incluso nos internamos al bosque. A lo lejos, divise un riachuelo, el cual su origen me es desconocido y más aun por la limpieza que presentaba.

— Es bellísimo— afirme, ya que es una absoluta verdad.

El agua cristalina, las rocas y el reflejo de la luna daban un aire romántico y único.

_La cita soñada_- pensé con el corazón acelerándose.

— Hay algo que debo decirte, Sakura— temblé como una hoja ¿se declararía tan pronto?

— Escucho— susurre y él me abrazo como nunca, no quería separarse por lo que percibí.

Y yo tampoco, acomode en el cuenco de su cuello mi rostro e inhalaba su aroma. No me cansaría de él, jamás.

— ¿Me aceptas? Con todas mis virtudes y defectos ¿lo harías?— susurro mientras se apretaba más a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y tú me aceptas Sasuke?

— Yo siempre lo hice— se separo un poco de mi para ver mis cristalinos jades— Por toda la eternidad.

Esa fue una respuesta demasiado romántica y rara, aun así mi mente exclamaba con ímpetu que le respondiera, que hablara y que le mencionará que yo también lo quería.

— Pues yo correspondo de la misma manera.

Sonrió, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho esta noche?

—No sabes la magnitud de tus palabras, Sakura.

Yo me acurruque a él y estuvimos así durante unos segundos hasta que lo sentí tenso bajo mis brazos, abrí mi vista hacia su rostro y estaba observando fijamente la luna.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amor eterno, Sakura?

Esa pregunta me shoqueo, amor era una palabra demasiado profunda. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y más cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi boca.

Nuestras bocas se encontraron por primera vez, sus labios rozaban el mío con delicadeza y suma sutileza. Evitando los roces bruscos por ahora. Succionaba lento y profundo. Nunca me habían besado tan suavemente. O mejor dicho… nunca me habían besado con anterioridad.

El beso se torno un poco más demandante, pero él freno todo de golpe. Yo solo atine a limpiar la saliva que había corrido de mi comisura, mostrando así mi inexperiencia.

—Respóndeme.

Él exigía respuesta y yo mordí mi labio inferior… analice ¿Qué tan malo puede ser su amada?

Además, aunque no se cómo, siento que él es una parte de mi, como si lo conociera desde antes.

—Quiero Sasuke pero si tú también deseas corresponderme.

El asintió apresurado, mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor de manera interrogante.

— ¿Sucede algo?— su actuar me estaba alterando.

— Corre, Sakura— grito de repente frunciendo el cejo.

Yo estaba anonadada ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hice mal?

— Yo…yo…

Me quede helada, no podía creer lo que me pedía.

— Hazlo, ¡vete!— volvió a vociferarme, mis ojos se aguaron ¿Qué mierda sucedía?

— ¿Confías en mí?— repuso más tranquilo tomando mis hombros y yo asentí— Yo confío en ti Sakura, créeme que no lo digo por dañarte. Debes irte.

Mi corazón se quebraba, no entendía nada ¿Cómo de un momento de pasión llegamos a esto? Intente creerle pero no pude y corrí molesta más que por otra cosa.

**...-…-…**

El bosque denso y oscuro no es un sitio para alguien como yo, una chica sin nada que utilizar como para protegerse.

Escuchaba las hojas moverse y cosas… cosas que tilde que es una jugada de mi imaginación.

Personas, gente me rodeaba y yo no los veía, o eso creo ya que escuchaba pasos de diferentes direcciones.

Tenía miedo, no negare pero esto escapaba a todas mis posibilidades de raciocinio y de compostura mental.

**...-…-…**

— Sasuke— llamo un sujeto extravagante de grandes composiciones.

—Hmp.

— Tan hablador, como siempre— sarcástico, chasqueo la lengua— Pasaron diez minutos. Ahora empieza tu iniciación.

Él solo esperaba esa orden y salió disparado hacia donde Sakura había corrido. Él la encontraría, ya que es parte del ritual.

...

_¿Merezco reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Inmortal

_Inmortal_

**...-…-…**

Estoy al borde del colapso, no soporto la idea de estar merodeando a altas horas un sitio tan propenso a violaciones o situaciones escalofriantes que ni quiero pensar. Los espasmos del llanto por el dolor iba apagándose, solo que recomenzaba tal actuación por los sonidos del bosque. ¿Cómo la gracia que presencie se esfumo en segundos? El bosque se torno excitante, estando con Sasuke y sin él, solo era un montón de árboles meciéndose a un compás aterrador sembrando más miedo del que pueden ofrecer.

El pánico producía estragos en mi mente, aclararlo solo sería una ínfima parte de lo que realmente importaba. ¿Cómo llegare casa? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegar a la de Ino? Ya que mentí de la manera más descarada y torpe para estar con Sasuke.

Soy una romántica sin remedio y todo esto por obtener la cita soñada con él, debí escuchar cuando mi subconsciente me suplico cordura, advirtiéndome de la estafa que presenciaba, lo presentí en el instituto y aun así hice oídos sordos a mis observaciones.

Agradecí la prudencia de llevar una chatita de cuero, no es la más adecuada para estos terrenos, pero ayudaba.

Crujió una rama a unos metros de mí, mis piernas se detuvieron y abrase la chaqueta de cuero como si fuera un escudo de metal. Mordí mi labio inferior, odiaba este gesto, ya que siempre dejaba al descubierto cuando algo no me sentaba bien o me ponía nerviosa.

Una atrayente y deliciosa fragancia pasa por debajo de mis fosas, tan masculina y fuerte que tirite. Ya que Sasuke no es, lo reconocería.

Abofeteándome mentalmente reaccione y comencé a correr, no fijaba una dirección coordinada. Esto terminaría mal de cualquier forma.

Una risa estruendosa me hizo sollozar de vuelta, me asemejaba a una presa debilucha e insensata. Ya que él o ella se jactaba de mí, como un depredador inteligente. Estaba más que segura que veía todos mis movimientos.

— Sasuke, confíe en ti— susurre desesperada— Encuéntrame, por favor…

Limpie las corruptas lágrimas que recorrían en mis mejillas, y me mezcle más con la vegetación.

Una quietud rodeo mi ser de repente, el sentimiento de ser perseguida no se esfumo. Pero el sonido de pisadas y olores desaparecieron por arte de magia.

No sé porque aun no me sentía aliviada.

Mi campo de visión se asemejaba a la de un topo sobre la superficie, mientras más me adentraba a la arboleda, la luna no podía ayudarme con su luz. Palpe lo que supuse era un árbol y escale abajo, topándome con la raíz del mismo. Baje lentamente apoyándome de él. Me senté sobre la tierra húmeda y las hojas, cruce mis piernas y cerré fuerte los ojos, no quería seguir llorando pero es inevitable.

Cuando al fin decidí que es momento de cesar con todo el llanto, abrí los ojos sin mucha esperanza que ver algo, pero toparme con unos penetrantes y brillantes luceros dorados, no estaba en mi lista de probabilidades.

Aquellos orbes me infundieron temor, algo muy oscuro que no sabría definir.

— Es el mal— bisbisee, al tiempo que sentía un dolor descomunal en la espalda.

Me había tomado del cuello y azotado contra el tronco de aquel fornido árbol. Solté un quejido, mi espalda estaría rasguñada en el mejor de los casos. Pero eso no me importaba en este momento, más me preocupaba por la falta de aire para mis pulmones, me quemaba la garganta. Patalee, e incluso, enterré mis uñas sobre su mano, este ni se inmuto, juro que ni siquiera sintió un ápice de dolor al arrancarle un pedazo de piel.

Me bajo lento y al paso del tiempo sentí más cerca su cuerpo.

— Así que ¿tú eres la indomable?— se mofaba, no había duda— Esperaba algo más… voluptuoso.

¿Acaso los violadores ahora son exigentes? Si era tan exigente ¡que me deje libre! ¡Solo Dios sabe cuánto deseo que fuese así!

Sentí algo húmedo posándose sobre mi rostro, me estaba lengüeteando ¡oh, Carajo, lo iba hacer! ¡Yo no quiero perder mi virginidad así!

— Suéltame—exigí asqueada—Apártate si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias.

Una carcajada resonó en el sitio, no sabía en qué pensaba para desafiarlo.

— Tienes agallas, para ser una hibrida— reaccione a sus palabras ¿Qué quiso decir?

— Pues esta hibrida te partirá el culo si no sales de encima— si, no sé de donde saco mis instintos suicidas.

— Una boca tan sucia para una damisela como tú— respondió divertido— Pero eso depende del personaje con que estés. Con Sasuke eres toda sutileza.

¿Pero que pretendía? ¡Es imbécil o que! La diferencia es descomunal.

— ¿Eres una especie de acosador?

— No.

— ¿Estás seguro?— pause tratando de alejarme un poco— ¿Qué buscas de mi?

Sabía que no debía preguntar cosas que no le agradarían la respuesta.

— Muchas cosas, en realidad— mascullo pensativo— Y una de ellas es saber ¿Qué vio Sasuke en ti?

— ¿Disculpa?— me sentí ofendida.

El chaqueo sus dedos y una luz cegadora estaba inundando el sitio y todo se veía con claridad.

El acosador es un mozo atractivo y corpulento. Sus ojos brillaban con un deje de perversión- si eso es clasificable en ese rango- y relamió sus carnosos labios.

— Retiro lo dicho— se apresuro a golpearme contra la madera de nuevo, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado violento.

Lo empuje y él trastabillo. A lo que corrí, solo que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando su cuerpo me hizo caer atrás. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido enfrente de mí?

— No huyas, aun debo matarte. Si que eres impaciente.

Mi sangre se helo, la frialdad de sus palabras atonto mi pensar, moriría allí, en un frió y húmedo bosque. Virgen y con el corazón roto ¿quién me extrañaría? ¿Sasuke pensaría en mí?

Menudo idiota, yo sigo pensando en ese tonto.

Lo sentí detrás mío en un simple flash, él sostuvo mi cabeza y yo comencé a sollozar de vuelta, soy demasiado joven… aun me faltaba momentos que vivir y no quería que acabase… no precisamente así.

— Será rápido. No te dolerá, te lo aseguro. — su extrema relajación solo me daba más rabia e impotencia— Si te sirve de consuelo, Sasuke tiene un gusto exquisito. Eres bella por donde se te mire.

El participaba de un monologo, yo estoy renuente a contestar su juego.

Erguí mi cuerpo y temblé como una hoja, y por masoquista que sea, imagine el beso con Sasuke. Si moría, era preferente que lo haga con un pensamiento feliz… y este es el único que se mi vino en mente.

— Confíe en ti, Sasuke— mis fuerzas me abandonaban, me rendía— yo… siempre te…

— Suéltala, Itachi— un alivio recorrió mi espina dorsal, Sasuke no me abandono.

— Te estabas tardando— regaño mi atacante— Aunque te agradezco hermanito, tu novia sí que sabe complacer.

Sasuke apretaba lo puños, no tenia pinta que esto le gustase.

Él había aparecido justo enfrente mío, intimidante, con una mirada de fuego y las expresiones contraídas, una advertencia que pronto explotaría.

Itachi afianzo el agarre en vez de ceder, cerré los ojos con súbita fuerza, no quería ver su rostro horrorizado si es que muero.

"Sakura, agáchate"- abrí los ojos, pero él seguía en el duelo de palabras con Itachi- "Hazlo"

No había muequeado esa frase, más bien seguía insultando a su hermano.

Su voz estaba en mi cabeza.

Hice lo que me pidió e increíblemente me zafe de su agarre.

Una lucha campal comenzaba, Sasuke se defendió de un puño al estomago y todo continuo con una velocidad impactante. Golpes, insultos y destellos, no me permitieron ver bien lo que realmente sucedía.

Escuche pasos detrás, pero fue una reacción tardía, ya que golpeo mi nuca y caí desmallada, lo último que visualice fue como Sasuke me observaba y sonreía con dificultad.

**...-…-…**

Supuse que estrellaron mi cráneo contra una roca o que mi cabeza se partió en dos, pues, dolía muchísimo. Perezosamente intente levantar los parpados y centrar mi vista.

— Lanna, ha despertado. ¡Ven!— una morena esbelta se me aproximo, emocionada me sonreía como si fuera su juguete nuevo.

— ¿Enserio?— la otra fémina respondió sarcástica— ¡Viva! ¡La intrusa despertó! Lo que nos faltaba…

Me acomode sobre el almohadón y localice a las chicas, aun que creo que veía doble.

— Hola, soy Danna y ella es mi hermana Lanna— corrió a mi lado y se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama— Y tú eres….

— Una fácil.

— ¡Lanna!— reprendió de manera maternal— No la escuches, solo esta celosa.

Aun no entendía mucho de lo sucedía, mi cuerpo estaba débil para responder y esa dos gemelas o mellizas… lo que fueren, no cooperaban a que mi mente se esclarezca.

— Sasuke nunca trae chicas a la casa— continuo con su explicación— debes ser muy especial, seguro eres su mujer.

— No digas tonterías— bramo la que supuse, es Lanna— Solo es sexo. Karin me lo dijo.

— ¡Pero estas demente! — Vocifere ya enojada— Quiero irme. Nunca habían sido tan grosera conmigo.

— No, no te vayas. Él se molestara — suplico Danna

— Pero déjala ¡nos harás un favor!— finalizo refiriéndose a mi persona.

Trate de erguirme, lo logre con un fuerte mareo, aun así, me rehúse a seguir allí.

Camine hacia la puerta, gire la manija y allí me di cuenta que estaba cerrada.

— La llave— masculle tajante.

— No la tengo— hablaron al mismo tiempo y bufe intranquila.

Después de un largo y denso silencio, hable.

— Quiero hablar con Sasuke

— No sabemos dónde está. Tal vez fue junto al doctor Kabuto, tenía algunas heridas.

Solo en ese momento rememore lo ocurrido y brinque exaltada. ¡Sasuke luchaba con su hermano!

El tronar de la puerta desvío mi atención. Es él, con su rostro serio y distante.

_Como siempre-_ pensé al recordar su actitud en clase.

— Salgan— ordeno déspota, yo desencaje mi quijada ante tal actitud.

Asintieron y salieron a pasos discretos. Solo allí me había dado cuenta ¡eran unas niñas! Tendrían como quince, máximo.

— ¿Estas mejor?— masculle, debía hablar si no quería que los nervios me carcomieran.

— Si, no tengo ningún golpe.

La mire ceñuda ¿Qué no estaba herido?

— Sasuke, nada que me quieras decir— le daría su oportunidad, el debía decirme que ocurría.

— Nada

— ¿Seguro?

— Absolutamente.

— Bien— su moldeada ceja se arqueo divertido— Bueno, no está bien. No entiendo una… nada, no entiendo nada— repetí controlándome.

— ¿Por qué escondes tu temperamento? A veces las malas palabras son necesarias.

— Te doy una oportunidad para que hables, Sasuke. Quiero saber la verdad, solo es eso. Es solo un poco de lo que me merezco por esa velada tan aterradora.

Él suspiro.

— Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos— me invito a sentarme y apoyarme cerca de él en el tálamo, pero yo negué manteniendo cierta distancia.

— Para que entiendas… primero debes saber lo que soy.

— Lo que eres— solté divertida— vamos, Sasuke. ¿Ni que fueras un vampiro o un hombre lobo?

Mi risa se iba apagando ante su seriedad, no me estaba cargando cuando lo dijo.

— Bueno…

— ¡No jodas! ¿Acaso crees que escuchare disparates?

— Sakura, atiende a lo que te voy a decir…

— ¡Ni de broma! No estoy dispuesta a que te mofes de mí

— Cállate Sakura.

— Pero…

Él desenfundo una navaja que llevaba en la cintura y corto la vena media del antebrazo derecho. Gemí impresionada. Sangraba desmedidamente y yo contuve un grito.

— Pero que te has hecho Sasuke— desgarre un pedazo de tela de la cama y trate envolvérsela en su brazo para que cesase el sangrado.

Mi sorpresa fue máxima al ver como su piel se regeneraba y retomaba su estado inicial. Lo único que evidenciaba su corte, es la sangre que caía sobre la alfombra.

Volví hacia él y trato de consolarme con una sonrisa.

—Soy inmortal, mi eterna amante.

**...-…-…**

_Se darán cuenta que cambie los nombres de algunos personajes, para que valla más con el anime, pero el nombre de las gemelas lo deje intacto, ya que no encontré personajes del anime que las suplieran… _

_Ahora solo queda agradecer por leer y comentar XD…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Barahúnda

_Barahúnda_

**...-…-…**

El silencio fue un momento agradecido, necesitaba procesar todo, bueno, tal vez más la parte en donde se curaba con rapidez su brazo o cuando me dijo que era…

— Inmortal— cavile, a mi disgusto, en voz alta.

Su mirada penetrante solo trataba hacerme compañía y sus labios habían formado una fina línea por la presión que ejercía. Comencé a sisear pensamientos, no quería hacerlo pero no era yo, era mi maldito subconsciente tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a lo sucedido.

— Si quieres que me retire— menciono poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta— Lo haré.

Agacho la mirada al no escuchar una respuesta de mi parte, y abría…

— ¡Espera!— vocifere ya fuera de trance— Necesito más explicaciones.

Debía entender porque me llevo allí, la razón en que me haya dejado sola y su hermano ¿Por qué matarme? ¿Qué era eso de "hibrida"? tenía demasiadas dudas.

— Claro— al responder volvió a mí, como siempre debía ser.

_¿Cómo siempre debía ser? Desde cuando soy tan posesiva._

Sostuve la sabana que había rasgado con fuerza y trate de no ponerme nerviosa por su nueva cercanía. Es él que no estaba consciente de lo que me provocaba y tenerlo tan serio pero cálido me hacía perder la concentración.

— ¿Porque? ¿Por qué dejarme sola… con ese peligro al asecho?

— Debía hacerlo— tajante, quebró mis sentimientos ¿es que nada significaba mi bienestar?

¿Cómo pretendía que yo solo oiga lo que dice sin sentirme fuera de lugar?

— Sabrás que eso no responde mis dudas— trate de no sollozar por su sequedad. Cuanto me costaba.

Suspiro sonoramente, nunca lo había hecho. Es algo nuevo notar a Sasuke cambiando de semblante imperturbable al dubitativo y nervioso.

— Después que te diga esto, no habrá marcha atrás.

Él no bromeaba, todo su cuerpo estaba tensado y quizás lo que oiga no sea precisamente de mi agrado pero aun así asentí, quería saberlo todo.

— Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos. Para ti fue odio a primera vista, para mí fue amor a duodécima vez. No me observes tan apenada, sé que es cierto— tenía una sonrisa compungida—. Pero me acostumbre a eso después de tantas ocasiones, creo que ya sabía cómo debía sentirme— mi rostro teñido de rojo, solo acrecentó mi pesar y eso que no entendía el porqué debía sentirme avergonzada o culpable— Sabia que me odiarías, te conozco, nunca soportas a alguien que nuble tu buen juicio.

— Sasuke, creo que deberías dejar de describirme.

El sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla en un toque divino y tierno.

— Me desesperaba tener que tratarte de manera indiferente luego de encontrarte solo te quería para mí. Pero fui paciente, sabía que nunca me hubieras aceptado si te abordaba desde el comienzo, entonces te metí en problemas para terminar castigados juntos.

— ¡Fuiste tú! Lo sabía, me inculpaste en una broma tuya. ¡Shizune me odia más por eso!

— ¿Me dejarías terminar?

— Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué te querías acercar a mí? ¿Por qué dices que te enamoraste por…?

— No podré decírtelo si no te callas— bueno eso fue grosero.

Hice un mohín y cruces los brazos. Él negó levemente. Prosiguió.

— Quería que te enamores de mí, pero no de mi apariencia. Entonces solo contigo me comportaba como realmente soy. Y te demostraba que los demás no tenían esa ventaja sobe mi. Pero tú dudabas, tuve que apresurarme, no quería que te alejaras. Por ese motivo a la semana te invite a salir. Y cuando dijiste que si, todo iría bien…

— Pero... no me equivoco. Ahora viene el "pero" tan desagradable.

— En nuestro mundo hay reglas, estrictas si me lo preguntas. Yo debía aprovechar que estarías conmigo y protegerte.

— Sasuke, no entiendo— procesaba sus palabras, hasta el momento todo parecía irreal.

— Mi iniciación, mi padre seria destronado y yo debía estar preparado para aquello.

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

— Más de imaginas. Ellos buscan tu felicidad. Lo que más aprecias.

— Yo soy la persona más importante, para ti— susurre anonadada.

Sasuke se sentía apenado y sulfurado, le costaba decir sus sentimientos y yo me encargaba de mancillar su orgullo. Y él tiene uno muy inflado.

— Hmp.

— Y para tú "iniciación" debías… salvarme.

— Ya vas entendiendo.

— No es algo sádico ser tu hermano el que tenga que acecharme.

— Él está resentido, siente remordimiento que mi padre me haya escogido, pidió una oportunidad y se le concedió. Debía matarte y vencerme.

— Pero eso no ocurrió. Eso quiere decir que tú lo mataste— sentí nudos en el estomago, no creo poder soportar una afirmación.

— No— se levanto furioso y guardo la navaja dentro de su funda.

— ¡Es un alivio! Yo estoy muy feliz, a pesar de todo es tu hermano.

— Sakura, el morirá.

— Impídelo, ¡es tu hermano!

Porque sentí la inmensa necesidad de salvar al seudo violador carecía de lógica alguna.

— ¡Intento matar a mi futura esposa! ¡Me desafío a muerte! Debo dar un castigo ejemplar para que el círculo no me considere un pelele.

En mi cabeza un torbellino de sentimientos amenazo con desatarse ¿acaso dijo futura esposa? Oh Dios, esto era mucho. Necesitaba espacio, pensar y dar respuestas certeras, no tontas y apresuradas. Sasuke se percato de su comentario y aprovecho el estado de desconcierto.

— Sakura, en el bosque tú me acogiste, incluso sellamos la promesa con un beso.

— Pero yo… yo…

Aplaco mis dudas con un beso demandante y fiero, moldeo nuestros labios con su suave lengua, acariciaba mis caderas apretándome a él, solo proseguía, mi mente había muerto y solo vivía para esta nueva emoción. Entrelace mis finos dedos en su cabellera negra y acariciaba detrás de las orejas de Sasuke. Él se acomodo en la cama sin romper contacto, seguía con el juego divino de nuestras lengua. Gemí cuando sentí la falta de oxigeno y, Sasuke, tomo esto como un incentivo. Se adentro a la cuenca de mi cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Dada pequeños gimoteos, esto es nuevo en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel contacto y debajo de mi cintura sentía vibrantes palpitaciones. Cerraba los ojos para adentrarme a las caricias de mi amado, mientras él se extasiaba de mi persona.

Busque sus labios, el instinto me hacia realizar movimientos depredadores, Sasuke ardía en el más puro deseo y, yo, me quemaba con él.

— Eres perfecta, mi amante indomable.

Un sonrojo febril se apodero de mi rostro.

¿Por qué lo cursi suena tan caliente de sus labios?

Intentaba apaciguar su libido, como el mío, y conversar con Sasuke, pero sus palabras, caricias y besos perdían a mi cordura en el laberinto más denso.

— Sasuke

Volví a susurrarle, ya que no sonaba para nada a una llamada de atención.

— Solo disfruta, cariño.

Bajaba al nacimiento de mis senos, estremeciéndome de placer. Pero un sonido opaco enfrío el momento.

Ese incesante repiqueteo provoco que Sasuke se tendiera y esbozara unas palabras en otro idioma. Solo miraba con desconcierto y algo agradecida, estaba cerca de tener… intimidad, con un chico que apenas conocí hace un mes y entable la primera conversación sana hace una semana.

_Indescifrablemente, lo amo. No sé cómo sucedió—_ reacomode la tira de mi solera negra, analizando mi imprudencia.

¿En qué diablos pensaba para dejar que eso fluyera?

Ya saben…el amor.

Escuchaba susurros, una voz masculina conversaba con Sasuke. De manera en que supuse que había problemas, después de todo él es, algo así, como el jefe…creo.

Intentaba verle rostro del otro sujeto, mas no veía más que una cabellera rubia, la espalda de Sasuke se contraída a través de la tela negra de su camisa. ¡Dios!, ¿podía al menos lucir mal de espaldas?

— Ahora, largo— Sasuke cerró la puerta y su rostro denotaba enojo.

— Creo que debemos dejar el encuentro para otro momento— se aproximo para besar mi frente.

— Ajá.

— Sakura puedes pasear por el lugar, solo no subas al tercer piso. Está prohibido. Lanna y Danna te guiaran a nuestro cuarto. Espero que te guste, puedes decirme si la decoración no te agrada. La cambiaremos.

— Wo-wo— hice un stop con mis manos, iba muy a prisa— Sasuke, debo volver a casa, mi madre… ella estará preocupada. Además Ino me odiara por no llegar junto a ella, ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ino!— brame al recordar que lo más probable era que llamara a la guardia nacional por no haber llegado. — Sasuke, estoy muerta.

— Tranquila— beso mis manos, el cual había acunado y me abrazo— Ya me encargue de todo.

— Pero…

— Señor Uchiha, el concejo está furioso. Itachi Uchiha ha escapado.

El rubio de hace momentos volvió, pero Sasuke no le dijo nada por haber ingresado al dormitorio sin llamar, solo lo fulmino con la mirada y se levanto. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

— Debo resolver este asunto Sakura, luego continuamos la plática. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Luego se marcho, abandonándome.

Medite por unos minutos y, para cuando las chicas volvieron, ya tuve una impresión grabada en el rostro.

— Señorita ¿le sucede algo? ¿Se siente usted mal?— pesquiso Danna, me abraso en un impulso. Lo note porque luego se alejo apenada.

— Solo necesito salir. Es todo.

— Pero su rostro esta blanco como papel ¿está segura? ¿No quiere que llame al doctor de la familia?

— Estoy bien.

Si mi cara estaba blanquecina es más por el miedo que se apodero de mi.

Tenía pavor de Sasuke, a pesar de todo lo que me expresaba no estaba segura. Me advertía desorientada, temerosa.

Ya que ahora plantee una conclusión: Sasuke Uchiha es un maniático y lo de la cortada pudo haber sido un simple truco.

¿Qué otra explicación había?

Debía huir, solo esperaría el momento propicio.

— Hey Danna, ¿me llevarías a mi cuarto?— ella aprobó con una sonrisa.

Pase de largo el desdeñoso vistazo que me brindo la otra gemela y solo allí note algo en la cual no preste atención.

Vestía con una chatita de tela, sencilla y un vestido largo, el cual es totalmente caído, no se ceñía a su cuerpo, solo en sus senos aun pequeños. El escote del cuello de su vestido era cuadrado y yo solo se me vino algo ilógico a la cabeza.

Siglo XIX

¿Acaso se perdieron durante dos siglos? Ya que su sentido de la moda estaba muy retrasado.

Lanna frunció sus labios y camino lejos de mí. Atendí mi alrededor, todo lo que observaba era longevo y delicado. Parecía un lugar estancado en el tiempo y recordé las palabras de Sasuke.

Soy inmortal.

_¿Será cierto?_

_¡No!_

Debo pensar claramente, la lógica no apunta a esto, tal vez todos son unos dementes y buscan enloquecerme también.

Danna me señalo dos puertas de alta composiciones. Ella solo se movió con gracia y abrió el lugar para mi, detalle que su vestido crema le sentaba mejor que a su hermana, tal vez por poseer más busto, me detecto en mi inspección y me avergoncé.

Dejo pasar la luz a través de las ventanas simplemente meciendo las cortinas y allí vislumbre un hermoso salón, con una cama matrimonial enorme y varios accesorios como cómodas y mesitas de luz. Todo adornado con el mismo motivo, colores cafés, dorados, mostaza… todo una gama de tonalidades. La decoración, aunque antigua, lucia muy bella y romántica, sobre todo romántica.

— Esas compuertas corresponden al baño y aquellas al de su guardarropa. La dejare instalarse, señora— antes que pudiese pedir algo, Danna ya se fue.

Me senté sobre la cama y deje volar a mi imaginación, rebobine todo lo sucedido pero mi mente se estanco en un recuerdo en especifico.

¿Cómo hizo Itachi para alumbrar un bosque de noche?

Creo que este escalofrío no me dejara por un buen rato, ya que ahora creo que la demente estoy siendo yo.

**...-…-…**

_¡Hola!, si leen recién este capi les pregunto si les gusto… y si ya lo habían leído si les gusto las pequeñas modificaciones que le di…_

_No fue algo transcendental pero creo que hará más amena la lectura…_

_Me despido._

_Paz! XD_


	5. Saberlo todo

_Saberlo todo_

…-…-…

Sasuke no apareció durante dos horas.

Decir que estaba "cómoda" seria mentir descaradamente. Pues, quiera o no, esa casa- yo lo considero mansión aunque no lo vi desde afuera- es un lugar demasiado misterioso y extenso…

Había recorrido ciertos lugares como el comedor y la sala común, todos portaban con alguna belleza exótica en la decoración como si coleccionaran lo mejor de todas las culturas del mundo y seleccionaran objetos que no desaclimatase con el aire del siglo pasado.

Además, ¿Dónde mierda estaba Sasuke?

No tenía la necesidad fiel de verlo, ni tocarlo…no, creo. Yo debía hablarle, explicarle y hacerle entender que a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, de todo lo que me gusta- he decidido dejar de pensar que lo amo, es muy rápido- y todo lo que ocurrió pudo haber sido un truco. Me niego a creer que Sasuke es un ser inmortal ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tan real es eso?

Pero luego viene el súbito recuerdo de Itachi. Rememoro su aliento, su voz, pero en especial sus ojos… esas puertas del alma, tan brillantes, indefinidas.

Decidí salir, Sasuke no era mi dueño. Solo tuvimos una cita y él me gusta, punto.

¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste tan irresistible?

Pise fuera del cuarto que nos pertenecía, según Sasuke. Pero luego volví a penetrar allí cuando vi a una mucama.

Me quede dentro de la alcoba, maquinando como engañar a la servidumbre y llegar a la casa de Ino y… ¿Luego qué? ¿Qué se supone que le diré a mi amiga?

No la veo escuchándome y creyéndome algo como:

"Mi cita es un ser inmortal y, sabes, dice que soy su eterno amante ¿no suena cool?"

Ella se carcajeara y luego llamara a un manicomio.

O tal vez solo a mi madre.

Pero ese no es el caso, el problema que enfrento es mucho más complejo.

Sabía que le simpatizaba a Danna y que tal vez, al explicarle mi situación, ella entendería.

Pero cuando recorría la casa en su búsqueda, escuche murmullos.

Ese sonidito engatusador provenía de un cuartito apartado de todo, perecía ser la del servicio.

Aligere mis pisadas para no ser pillada y me apreté a la pared, desando poder atravesarla para oír mejor.

— ¿Esa es la señora?— escuche a una mujer ironizando— ¡qué mujer tan flacuchenta y fea! Dios… ¿vio su cabello? Se nota que no será buena esposa… pobre Señor Uchiha, aunque lo conozco hace un año y no me simpatiza, ya le tengo lastima.

Apreté los puños ¡que importaba mi físico! Además yo no soy mujer de nadie y menos de Sasuke.

—Hikari, ella no es cualquier chica, será la siguiente y ¿sabes lo que significa, no?

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

Callaron abruptamente, y escuche cubiertos moviéndose y cucharas batiéndose.

¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?

**...-…-…**

Pase todo el día sola y empezaba desesperarme. Ya conocía cada esquina del cuarto que Sasuke me encomendó y por poco no contaba cada baldosa del suelo que estaba allí.

¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera?

Yo no soy sumisa, ni obediente. Al contrario, soy demasiado sarcástica e independiente. Antes de tener la cita con Sasuke juro que yo podía negármele, ofenderlo y mandarlo al diablo, pero ahora no, pareciese que algo impide que desate mi carácter y solo fluya mi lado sentimentalista.

Y estoy harta.

Valla que lo estoy.

Ya que cuando me trajo el almuerzo ni siquiera le pedí ningún tipo de explicación  
>¡solo nos pasamos besándonos!<p>

Y, aunque no me quejo, ya que él besa de una manera única, pero eso no explica mi comportar.

Sabía que pronto llegaría con la cena y esta vez estaba decidida a afrontarlo. Ya que sé que mi madre estará más que alarmada por mi demora y dudo mucho que lo que Sasuke le diga a ella le importe.

Me había bañado por tercera vez, vestí una prenda que saque del placar y espere.

Que estupidez.

Cuando ya di por sentado que Sasuke no vendría el apareció, con un aire huraño y su rostro contraído.

—Sasuke, me quiero ir—no quería darle la oportunidad de entretenerme, así que hable primero.

Él se fijo en mi y chasqueo la lengua.

—¿También tú, Sakura?— él cuestiono.

Ok, esto se excedía de los limites ¡Parecíamos un matrimonio de quince años! Ya que comenzaba a reclamarme con frases tan comercializadas por los hombres.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme, necesito ver a mi familia, mis amigas— seguí hablando, ignorando su comentario.

—Hmp

—Sasuke basta. Esto se llama secuestro.

—Tú no entiendes nada…

Esto lo colmo todo.

— ¡Como pretendes que entienda, Sasuke! Acaso te tomaste la molestia de explicarme, decirme porque me mantienes encerrada luego de que casi muero en manos de un tipo sicópata, no soy tonta y eso de "hablaremos más tarde" es una estupidez— me levante imperiosa y lo señale con el dedo— Tú— enfrente sus ojos— Maldito narcisista que intenta cubrir todo con sus arrumacos y besos calientes ¡me tienes harta!

Una sonrisa lobuna surco sus labios.

—Deja de sonreír, idiota ¿no oyes que no te soporto? ¿Qué te creó un completo loco?

Esa jodida sonrisa no desapareció.

— ¿Sasuke? Respóndeme, ¡maldita sea di algo!— golpee su pecho—. ¡Habla!

Él solo se quedaba estático, mientras yo seguía golpeándolo, mejor para mi, así me podía desahogar.

Cuando se arto, Sasuke tomo mis manos y me lanzo en la cama.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

Él se monto sobre mí, sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza e inhalando el aroma de mi cuello.

—Si no quieres que te tome aquí mismo, no me calientes, Sakura— su voz estaba más profunda y raspada.

— ¿Qué te caliento? ¿Acaso te escuchas a ti mismo? ¿Sabes lo irracional que suena eso?

No respondió.

En cambio beso mi mejilla y el lóbulo de mi oreja, descendió lento y yo comenzaba jadear.

—No, Sasuke.

—Tú me provocas.

Joder que no lo entendía, pero solo cerré los ojos cuando sentí mi muslo desnudándose y siendo palpada por la mano de Sasuke.

—Tú me perteneces— hablaba mientras paseaba sus dedos más cerca de mi entre pierna—. Y tú lo escogiste así.

Esa última oración despertó mi cerebro, y lo empuje. Produciendo que el solo apretara las sabanas.

—Pues escojo irme, ahora.

Sasuke se apretó la puente de su nariz.

—Sakura, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

— ¿Ya la atravesé? Pues si no lo hice, avísame, que le meteré más entusiasmo.

— ¡Mujer desesperante!— bramo y yo trague duro—no sabes lo difícil que es soportarte.

Eso quebró algo dentro de mí.

—Pues no lo hagas—trate de sonar segura.

Él hizo una mueca sarcástica.

—Ojala pudiera.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Te odio! Y ahora que estas informado, déjame en paz.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y sostuvo mi codo, arrastrándome, literalmente, hacia fuera del cuarto. Algunos sirvientes estaban cerca, habrán escuchado los gritos, imagino.

Esto era embarazoso.

Yo trataba de zafarme pero el apretaba más duro del brazo.

— ¿Dónde me llevas, Sasuke?

—Donde se responderán todas tus preguntas.

Subimos las escaleras, o más bien, mi arrastro con él a ellas. Yo no lo dejaba tan fácil, me convertí en una neurótica.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso me quede helada ¿Acaso no era el sitio que él me prohibió ir?

—Solo te advierto algo, aunque después de esto lo más probable es que me odies— iba reclamarle que ya lo hacía cuando me detuvo—Pero de verdad, no en tu papel de niña caprichosa. Quiero que sepas que eres importante, para mí.

Yo solo ladee mi rostro, para que supiera que no tenía relevancia sus palabras.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta, la única.

Sasuke ya me había soltado y caminábamos uno alado del otro, pero ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Me pregunte porque somos tan bipolares, bueno, más yo que él, pero eso no lo justifica que se halla portado como un cerdo con migo.

Cuándo se detuvo enfrente de la puerta note que temblaba, pero pareció ser un juego de mi cabeza ya que al girar estaba tan sexy y serio.

Sasuke me observo detenidamente y se acerco a mí, yo retrocedí por instinto, hasta que me acorralo contra la pared.

Tenía la mirada gacha, no quería verlo, sabia, desde lo profundo, que él no me convenía, mi cordura me lo gritaba desde el día que lo conocí, sabía que perdería todo por él.

Incluso la cordura.

Su respiración chocaba contra el fleco de mi cabello y yo trataba de no perder la poca tenacidad que recupere.

—Sakura.

No le hice caso.

—Sakura, mírame. Por favor— la última frase le costó esbozar, lo note.

No resistí la tentación y acate, el tenia los ojos clavados en mi, incluso lo note triste.

—Sasuke… yo…

Poso su dedo en mis labios, callándome.

—Por si sea la última vez…

Después de decir aquello, descendió su rostro, yo estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero al sentir las caricias de él me proporcionaba detrás de la nuca, adjuntando su boca con la mía, descarto cualquier plan de mi parte por separarme.

Me beso de manera pausada, saboreaba de mi boca en toda su extensión, llegue a morder su lengua de manera erótica y el bajo sus manos a mis caderas, dibujaba círculos en esa zona y yo abrasaba con tenacidad su cuello. Luego que el profundizara aun más el contacto sujeto firme mi cintura y me elevo del suelo, incitándome a enrollar con mis piernas su tronco.

Yo solo lo hice, estaba tan ensimismada que no recordaba que me encontraba en medio del pasillo, pero él tampoco pensó mucho, digamos.

Sasuke me aplasto contra la pared y gemí excitada, todo se volvía tan salvaje, erótico.

Jadee en su oreja cuando el ocupaba sus labios en mi clavícula y en un destello de cordura abrí los ojos.

No saben cuánto me arrepentí.

Tome a Sasuke de sus hombros y escondí mi rostro.

Antes que él tuviera alguna oportunidad de preguntar, ella hablo.

—Sakura.

Estaba dispuesta a desobedecer su llamado.

—Haruno Sakura. Te conviene tener una explicación, jovencita.

Como si fuera que el hecho de tener mis piernas enredadas a Sasuke no se explicara solo.

Aun así respondí:

—Claro, mamá.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué hace ella allí? Pero creo que la manera en que me encontró no fue muy favorable, como para que yo actuase de víctima.

Y la única, para mi mala suerte, que tendrá que responder preguntas, seré yo.

…-…-…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Bueno, primero quiero decir que no tenía idea de cómo seguir el fic, pero, gracias a que me he quedado a pensar casi toda la mañana ya sé que trayectoria seguirá la historia…_

_Solo espero que me tengan paciencia y si todavía no se entiende muy bien el fic, es porque ese es el ritmo que le doy, muy pronto todo saldrá a la luz, y sabrán en que consiste la vida de Sakura y Sasuke, porque él dice las cosas que dice y como fue su relación antes de salir en esa cita…_


	6. El Anciano

_El anciano_

…-…-…

Deslice mis piernas hacia el suelo, y, antes de tocar el piso, me sostuve de Sasuke lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle:

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Él levanto los hombros y encaro a Umiko, mi madre, una vez que me estabilice.

—Los Uchiha nunca dan una explicaciones —Sasuke hablo directo a Umiko, su rostro retomo su seriedad y su actitud déspota—.Sakura ya es una Uchiha, no te debe nada.

Su cabellera de fuego caía sobre sus hombros, y sus intensos ojos verdes se mostraban en total desacuerdo. Blandió su mano para mandarse su melena hacia atrás y sus brazos se colocaron como manija de jarra.

—Ella es mi hija, estúpido niñato. Que seas el sucesor no te da derecho a llevártela, si antes no lo hiciste, menos ahora.

Mi madre camino hacia mí, pero Sasuke antepuso su cuerpo y no dejo que ella me tocase.

— ¿Pero qué haces, Sasuke?—masculle queriendo entender esto—. Ella es mi mamá, ella tiene derecho a estar enojada…

—Ella no tiene derecho a nada, Sakura.

—Ven aquí —extendió su mano—. Tengo mucho que decirte.

Mi madre ya no estaba furiosa, su mirada me lo decía, ella estaba triste.

—No—susurre—.No me iré con nadie, yo quiero una explicación aquí y ahora—esto iba más para Sasuke que para mamá.

El silencio colisiono el lugar luego de establecer mi punto y perduro unos minutos.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Nadie piensa hablar?, entonces lanzare preguntas y más vale que alguna respondan…—me separe lo suficiente de ambos y acomode mi cabello detrás de la oreja, ya que estaba un completo desorden—. ¿Cómo se conocen?

Nadie contesto y mis nervios aumentaron.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué este lugar es tan extraño?—caminaba de una esquina a otra—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? y esa boludes de "hibrida" ¿me lo pueden explicar?—observe fijamente a Umiko— Mamá… ¿qué es todo esto?... yo….yo.

—Soy una tonta—ella se acercaba a abrasarme—. Debí alejarte, debí hacer las cosas bien…

Sasuke se aparto, dándome la oportunidad de elegir, pero decidí retroceder para evitar que mi madre me tocara.

—Debiste. Claro que debiste. Ya es tarde para amonestarte, solo dime qué diablos pasa.

Ella transformo su rostro compungido y chasqueo la lengua. Yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr y entrar al único cuarto de este pasillo, solamente para alejarme de ellos, pero al notar el ambiente más que tenso y extraño, sabía que no sería la decisión correcta.

—¿No le dijiste quien eres, Sasuke?—lo miraba a él y negaba fervientemente—¿No le dijiste que sucedía con nuestra estirpe?

—Se lo dije, Umiko. Pero Sakura aun no lo asimila—profundizo su mirada en mí.

—¿Cómo lo asimilare si no me lo explicas?—razone sarcástica—. Esto careció de sentido después de aceptar una cita contigo…

—¿Tú la invitaste salir?—pregunto con una sonrisa burlona—.Oh… los tiempos cambian y el gran "Sasuke Uchiha" también.

Los ojos de Sasuke se inyectaron en sangre, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Luego todo su globo ocular tomo un tono carmesí, tan espeso y oscuro como la sangre coagulada.

—Cállate, Umiko. Cállate y no estorbes.

—Sasuke—alcance a balbucear.

Por otro lado mi madre no movió un musculo luego de la orden de Sasuke, pareciere que la había hipnotizado.

—¿Mamá?—masculle preocupada.

Cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo estaba erecto y firme, toque su brazo y sentí sus músculos tensos y sus ojos moviéndose con descontrol de un lado a otro.

Sabía que Sasuke provocaba esto, así que no dude en reclamarle:

—Para, Sasuke. ¡Deja de hacerle cosas a mi madre!—disminuí la distancia entre nosotros y agarre ambos brazos para comenzar a zarandearle—.Para, Sasuke. Es suficiente…

Sus ojos filtraron los míos y mi cuerpo se estremeció, mis piernas flagearon y la voz no me salía.

Por primera vez sentí miedo hacia Sasuke.

—Tus peticiones son ordenes, mi amante indomable—él apretó su boca con la mía de improvisto, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, luego escuche un golpe seco y no pude saber que fue, pues me obligo a corresponderle con su lengua masajeando la línea divisoria de mis labios.

Mordí su lengua para terminar con el beso de golpe, nos apoyamos en nuestras frentes y respirábamos agitadamente.

Sasuke me apego a su cuerpo con necesidad y proyecto su boca a mi oído.

—Naruto se encargara de tu madre, mientras tú respondes tus inquietudes.

Chasqueo los dedos y el rubio apareció tan rápido, cargo a mi madre, quien se había desmayado, y la llevo con la misma velocidad.

—No la dañaste, Sasuke.

No podía explicar cómo sabia esto.

Él mordió mi lóbulo derecho en respuesta.

—Sasuke…

Joder que volvía a ceder, mi cuerpo respondía tan rápido a sus caricias que llegaba a ser molesto.

—Umiko está bien, preocúpate por tu persona, nada de lo que te ocurra ahora será fácil de sobrellevar.

Aquellas palabras erizaron mi piel, y trate de mantener la compostura.

Cogió mi mano y me encamino a la puerta de paleto, en el estaba tallado un signo que no supe distinguir al principio, pero enfocando la vista en los bordes tallados me parecía ver un simple abanico.

—Yo no te puedo acompañar—acoto medio ido, observando la puerta—. Recuerda lo que te dije Sakura, todo lo que mencione antes es cierto, luego de esto no te alejes de mi… te lo ruego—él trago saliva y giro, para acorralarme contra la pared, ambos brazos estaban a cada lado de mi rostro.

Él emanaba su olor masculino, tan embriagador e intoxicarte, mis brazos envolvieron su cuello y esta vez fui yo quien lo bese.

Se apretó a mí apenas lo roce, sentí algo duro frotándose contra mi vientre y mis manos comenzaron a mezclarse con su cabello, los alborotaba y estiraba débilmente si él mordía con demasiada fuerza mis labios.

Necesitaba más, mi cuerpo ardía de deseo y apreté su trasero como si fuera masa de harina, el gimoteo contra mi boca y aventuro una mano a mi seno izquierdo, pellizco el pezón sobre la delgada tela del vestido que traía puesto, suspire anhelando más, por supuesto.

Escuchamos pasos subiendo la escalera y me vi forzada a parar todo.

—Sasuke—su nombre salió entrecortado—viene alguien—él seguía besando, solo que se encargaba de mi cuello ahora y me costaba, ciertamente, alejarlo en este momento.

—Y se irá pronto—susurro sobre mi hombro.

—No, Sasuke. Se oye más cercano. Debemos parar.

A regañadientes se alejo de mi cuerpo, acomodándose la camisa y penetrándome con los ojos.

—Señor, el anciano la espera—Sasuke asintió.

Escuchamos a un hombre de edad decirle a Sasuke, yo trate de verlo, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras.

—Es hora, Sakura.

Sasuke abrió el portal del lugar y pude notar la densa oscuridad en el cuarto.

—Desea lo que pides y pide lo que deseas, solo te considera una cosa, Sakura. Pregunta con cuidado y que sea sobre tus vidas pasadas. Por último, se directa.

Sasuke me empujo dentro y cerró la puerta antes de que entendiera lo que me decía.

Oh, jodida mierda.

Di unos pasos temeros al principio y brinque asustada cuando se encendieron las lámparas de gas pegadas a la pared.

—¿Anciano?—barbote casi inaudiblemente, y me sentí estúpida por temerle a un viejo.

Un altar se hizo visible y en él una copa de oro se desbordaba de vino, bueno, eso supongo yo.

La antigüedad del material es obvio, sus esquinas gastadas y tono verde moho invadía la base. Aun así la piedra que hacía de altar tenía una buena apariencia y no le sentaba para nada mal los calificativos que dije, al contrario, le daban un aire fascinante y enigmático.

—Por favor, acércate—la voz rasposa y longeva me saco de la inspección al cuarto y llamo mi atención.

—¿Dónde?—esboce con la voz atragantada.

El tronar de dedos resonó el oscuro sitio, y tal como lo hizo Itachi, la luz inundo el salón.

—En el altar, Señora Uchiha.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras que con pasos pesados llegaba a ese lugar.

Cuando llegue allí escuche los cuchicheos y susurros, las voces masculinas predominaban, pero no sabía exactamente que decían. Me atreví a voltear para verlos, son como cinco personas a cada lado, parados detrás de un bajo muro, como si fueran jurados de un juicio. Los de la derecha traían capuchas negras y los del otro lado, blancas.

—Esto ya se parece a una película barata de terror—me dije a mi misma, enfundándome algo de valor por imaginarme cosas al no ver sus caras.

—Silencio—la raída voz se hizo presente de nuevo—. ¿Qué buscas? Sakura Uchiha.

Al fin puede ver el dueño de esa espeluznante sonido, es un hombre corpulento de pelos canosos, su rostro tenia leves arrugas y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el carbón, él rozo a mi lado y a diferencia de los demás, tenía un traje moderno, con la corbata ajusta y camisa blanca.

— Quiero…—recordé lo que me dijo Sasuke pero no quería preguntar eso y no sabía que preguntar exactamente, pero estoy segura que eso no es lo que deseaba saber—Necesito saber qué y quien fue y es Sasuke Uchiha. Eso realmente quiero saber…

Los murmullos aumentaron de volumen y de repente comenzaron a gritar, desaprobando la petición.

—Pero ella decidió esto—respondió tajante el "anciano"—.Ella se hará cargo de las consecuencias. ¿No, Sakura?

Trague duro y retrocedí instintivamente. Sin embargo el anciano tomo mi muñeca y la coloco sobre la copa que se apoyaba en la piedra. Gemí de dolor pues presionaba bastante.

—¿Qué va a pasa?

—Nada es gratuito, Señora Uchiha. Y el precio del saciar las dudas es romper con la armonía de los mundos.

—¿Pero que dice…

No alcance a seguir reclamando ya que incrusto su uñas en la palma de mi mano, obligándomela a abrirla y extenderla.

Trazo una línea diagonal en mi piel que pronto libero gotas de sangre, y las dejo caer en la rebosante copa.

—Ahora, bébela—tome la copa y la apoyé en mis labios dubitativamente, bebiendo a sobos lentos y paulatinos.

Su sabor era metálico, su olor atrapante y cuando termine de beber… quise más.

—Ahora lo sabrás todo, Señora Uchiha, el linaje maldito que te atosigo en todas tus reencarnaciones ahora está a tu servicio.

Agite la cabeza por que los oído me zumbaban, luego la presión feroz a mi cráneo provoco un grito agudo de dolor, mis manos sostenían mi cabeza y mis rodillas cedieron ante el agotamiento. Me estrelle contra el suelo y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos solo estaba yo y la densa obscuridad de la habitación.

…-…-…

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal el capi?

Sí, estuvo corto. Y, sí, la deje más inentendible que antes pero ya llego el tiempo para que conozcan la historia de Sasuke y Sakura. ¿No es cool? XD

Y yo sé que encontraran horrores ortográficos, y es porque apenas termino de escribir lo subo rápido de tan emocionada que estoy y luego lo leo y me digo: UY, falta una palabra… y también una letra, mira ¿y el acento?... y pos así XD

Si les gusto déjenme un review : ) y si no también… para saber en qué tengo que mejorar ; )

Espero leerlas/os pronto…

Paz ;)


	7. El alquimista

_El alquimista_

…-…-…

_Agite la cabeza por que los oído me zumbaban, luego la presión feroz a mi cráneo provoco un grito agudo de dolor, mis manos sostenían mi cabeza y mis rodillas cedieron ante el agotamiento. Me estrelle contra el suelo y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos solo estaba yo y la densa obscuridad de la habitación._

Entrecerré los ojos distinguiendo con notable asombro una pequeña llamarada, aquella se mecía a los lados por la suave brisa proveniente de la puerta abierta y brillaba sola en medio de la negrura. Pronto sentí otra presencia, tan familiar y afín que erizo todos los bellos de mis brazos, me apoye del suelo para hincarme y caminar, me sentía atraída por esa amarilla luz y lo que provocaba probablemente esa llama. Antes de estar siquiera a cinco pasos, la puerta se abrió en su totalidad e intrigada la mire. A través de la misma se acercaba a paso lento el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

Sentí mi pecho brincando de alegría, alegría que me extraño en su totalidad pero me es inevitable sentir. Leo sus facciones y no encuentro a ese ser ruin que casi me mata, sus demoniacos ojos carecían de ese tono pálido y estridente que me había asustado y, en cambio, solo distingo una mirada común, como la mía.

Él sonrió y yo correspondí, y como si fuera una conversación muda supe que podía acercármele, pegue mi pecho a su cuerpo y lo abrase, él acaricio mis cabellos y beso la corona de mi cabeza, el gesto fue tan dulce que provoco que lo apretujara.

—Nos casaremos—susurro, conteniendo la felicidad en su voz.

Me separe de él. Esta vez la luz del pasillo permitió que pudiera diferir con claridad sus rasgos, tan apuesto como ya lo había definido solamente cambiando en un detalle: sus ojos, que eran de un tono oscuro, azul marino si no me equivocaba. Él pareció intrigado, ya que yo lo miraba profundamente.

—Es lo que deseábamos, querida Yuki—. Apoyo su frente en mi sien y sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi oído derecho— ¿Usted ya no lo desea?

—¿Usted?—pronuncie, algo enfadada—. ¿Ha dejado de tutearme por el simple hecho de no responder rápido a la noticia? ¡Acaso no es un hecho que requiere lentitud de digestión!

Itachi acerco sus labios a mi boca y me beso lentamente callándome, sus carnosos y húmedos labios se apegaban con los míos quienes se movían torpes, sentí como mi estomago burbujeaba y me hacia cosquillas, y también como temblaban mis piernas.

Al alejarse tenía el rostro divertido y las comisuras de los labios estirados. Esa sonrisa honesta apretó mi corazón, deseando que el momento sea eterno.

—Me fascina que te ruborices—mi corazón se detuvo al oír esa frase, mientras él pasaba su dedo gordo sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas—. Que tu temperamento explote de improvisto y manejes mis sentimientos. Provocas lo impensable, querida. Embobas mis sentidos y por ello te necesito. Te amo, Yuki.

Lo veía con lágrimas, creía cada palabra y eso desbordaba de felicidad a mí ser. Lo amaba, por Dios que lo hacía, pero no podía explicar la razón. Como tampoco podía explicar ese nombre que no me pertenecía, soy Sakura pero también era Yuki, lo sabia… claro que lo sabía.

—Te amo, Itachi.

Me adjunte a él, temía que se esfumara, que me abandonara. Por alguna razón sentí miedo, miedo de perderlo. Itachi se separo alejándose de a poco y me miro una última vez, estaba tan feliz como yo pero sumamente preocupado, él no quería que lo notara pero lo hice.

Vestía con un frac negro y pantalones del mismo color, su cabello iba peinado hacia tras sujetándose con una baja coleta que solo permitía apreciar mejor sus facciones, tan masculinas y serias. Ahogue una exhalación y me despedí con una leve inclinación, entonces él dejo totalmente el cuarto escabulléndose en el pasillo y por ende desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me permití palpar mi pecho, sintiendo como galopaba mi corazón y aun conservaba ese estremecimiento. Al hacerlo sentí la suave tela de seda que me envolvía, note mis hombros descubiertos y la larga falda que caía grácilmente desde mi cintura hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies, el tono claro de mi ropa apenas es visible, pero si vamos por mi gusto tal vez sea de color melocotón.

Supuse bien al tocar mi cabello y ver a través de ella la tela, pero eso careció de importancia al darle real énfasis a mi cabello que caía con bucles sobre mis hombros, era tan dorado como el sol y brillante como la luna en noche sin nubes. Perpleja tuve un duelo mental, esta vez me veía a mi misma en otro cuerpo, era yo esencialmente pero no la carne con la que nací.

Comencé a ver a mi propio ser como si fuera otro más, en medio de esa sala oscura y solitaria. Me vi hermosa como nunca creía que sería, delicada y muy blanca.

Entonces lo supe, Itachi no estaba enamorado de mí, lo estaba de ella, de Yuki.

Ella me vio, o eso supuse, ya que su mirada se poso sobre el lugar en donde yo estaba.

—Siempre tendré que morir ¿no?—lo dijo triste, realmente lamentándose—. Mi cuerpo siempre será mortal y mi espíritu infinito. Eso no es bueno.

Iba preguntarle quien era, que relación teníamos. Pero no dije nada, escuchamos pasos profundos y duros, ella tembló y yo también. Sentía lo que ella sentía y vibraba con ella, éramos un solo ente pero en diferentes cuerpos.

—Sé porque esto sucede. Siempre lo elijo a él. Y eso… no debe ser así—el andar del que estaba cerca se volvía más relajado, como si se tomase su tiempo. Yuki me vio fijo a los ojos, lo que creí imposible ya que con la poca luz era improbable—. No elijas a Sasuke.

Mi piel se helo, aquel que llego cerró la puerta de golpe, el movimiento provoco que soplase fuerte el viento y apagara la llama. La oscuridad absoluta penetro cada poro de mi ser y yo sucumbí a él.

…

Desperté por la interesante voz que susurraba en mi oído, era una melodía lenta y armoniosa. No supe donde estaba al principio pero al ver el rostro de mi madre supuse que estaba todo bien.

—¡Ha despertado!—me abrazo fuerte que juro haber escuchado crujir las vertebras de mi espalda—. Oh, niña testaruda. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste, dormiste durante dos días después de encontrarte inconsciente en la sala del tercer piso.

—Dormiré para siempre si sigues apretándome así—le dije casi sin aire.

Ella rio y se sentó sobre un banquito, sus ojos tenían un pizca de curiosidad, quería saber que hice en el tercer piso, pero no quería decírselo. Algo me decía que no debía inmiscuirla en estos temas.

Pronto vi a Sasuke atravesar el marco de madera con el rostro mesurado, reconocí entonces el lugar, estábamos en nuestro cuarto, corrección, el cuarto que Sasuke propuso como nuestro.

Unas sabanas envolvían mi cuerpo y una ligera pijama, no sabía quién me cambio pero lo más probable es que fuera mi madre. Jamás dejaría que Sasuke me tocara un pelo en su presencia…o eso era hasta antes de saber que ellos se conocían y que probablemente mi madre me escondía varios secretos de mi persona.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando lo vi parado hacia el pie de la cama, deseando que dijese algo, cualquier cosa. En cambio solo me miro un momento, volteo ciento ochenta grados y se alejo sin más de mi.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?—extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, apretándolo—. ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

Umiko lo considero un momento, debatiéndose si sería lo mejor decírmelo o no. Aun así contesto:

—Él está molesto consigo mismo, Sakura. Él sabe que pronto tu deseo se cumplirá y también que debe tomar una drástica decisión para ello. No lo culpes, hija. Él está a cargo de la paz entre los mortales e inmortales y debe actuar metódicamente. El círculo de ancianos ya está molesto por simplemente darte la oportunidad de conocer tu pasado. Eso está totalmente prohibido, más aun para las personas como tú.

—¿Personas… como yo?—apreté las sabanas mientras recordaba ese sueño con Itachi, era tan vivido y parecía tan real. Que creí que eso tenía algo que ver—. Mamá, cuando te encontraste con Sasuke te referiste a nosotros como un linaje diferente, ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres a personas como yo?

—Algo así…—respondió dudosa—. Sasuke te dijo que es inmortal, ¿no?—yo asentí vagamente—. Pues… yo también lo soy— El aire comprimió mis pulmones, no creía lo que confesaba Umiko, pero aun así la seguí escuchando—. Pertenezco a un rango menor que los Uchiha, Sasuke proviene de los primeros inmortales de la tierra… pero tu Sakura no eres como nosotros, todo por mi culpa.

Mi madre había pasado súbitamente de su rostro alegre a uno melancólico.

—Uno no nace inmortal, Sakura. Eso va en contra de las leyes, nuestras leyes, ya que solo los descendientes de los primeros inmortales tienen esa oportunidad. Los demás nos hacemos inmortales al cumplir ciertos requisitos, somos como una especie de religión.

Paro abrupto su relato y yo apreté su mano suplicante por que prosiguiera. Ella comprendió y suspiro derrotada. No tenia de otra más que empezar a contar.

—A los quince años conocí a Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, rápidamente congeniamos y nos volvimos cercanas... muy intimas. Mikoto era una mujer hermosa, tenía esa belleza que hacía suspirar a hombres y mujeres, era exageradamente bonita, pero no todo puede ser perfecto y así como tenia la belleza le faltaba salud. A pesar de ser una joven enfermiza su madre la obligo a participar de la pomposa fiesta para debutantes, ella, tan frágil y cristalina solo accedió, sin siquiera recriminarle a su madre por tal estúpida decisión. Casi muere esa noche, lo recuerdo bien, una tos incontrolable la dejo sin aire y escupió un poco de sangre en su pañuelo al cubrirse con ella. Para su suerte o desgracia esa noche conoció a Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke, él la salvo de la muerte dándole un brebaje que portaba. En agradecimiento sus padres, que pertenecías a un alto rango muy cerca a la realeza, le dieron la mano de su única hija, Mikoto. Pensaras que ahí termina la historia… pero solo fue el repentino comienzo de una. Él, Fugaku, es un alquimista, en realidad es más que eso, es un hombre inteligentísimo, tiene conocimientos de medicina, matemática, física y química. Si bien en esa época todas esas ciencias estaban no tan desarrolladas como en estos días, él tenía una excepcional comprensión de todo. Recuerdo también que poseía una cuantiosa fortuna que solo le sumaba atractivo, por ejemplo esta es su mansión, aquí vivió con Mikoto, pero no quiere decir que es la única…

—_Ma_, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no pude evitar notarlo, hablas de Mikoto en pasado, como si ella ya no existiese ¿murió acaso?

Umiko frunció el cejo y tenso la mandíbula, pero pronto una delgada línea de agua contorneo su mejilla.

—No lo sé—dijo con la voz medio ida—. Realmente, no lo sé.

Me senté sobre las almohadas y con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama envolví a mi madre en mis brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Una vez que me separe, mamá se limpio las lágrimas y trato de serenarse.

—Lo siento. Pensé que después de tres siglos lo superaría…

Trague profundo, algo confundida.

—¿Tres siglos?

—Sí, son casi tres siglos en lo que llevo siendo inmortal.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo tan normal.

—Lo será para ti cuando lo seas completamente.

Apreté mi cara contra una almohada que yacía a mi lado sin utilizar y trato de no volverme loca en este proceso de aceptar conocimientos difíciles de… aceptar.

—Bueno, ¿Qué paso con ese tal Fugaku? lo único que sé es que cedió su posición a Sasuke y lo que me estas diciendo ahora, ato clavos pero muchas cosas quedan al aire.

Umiko volvió a su posición, tomando su barbilla y poniendo rostro de pensativa, tal vez recordando los detalles más importantes.

—Deja que te cuente todo, Fugaku no era cualquier estudioso él, en esa época tenía cuarenta años y por ello cuando lo veas no veras a alguien tan joven como Sasuke. Él provenía de una familia de estudiosos como él, quienes vivían del dinero que el rey les proveía, su padre murió a los ciento tres años dejando todos sus estudios en la cabeza de su hijo, solo por ese motivo Fugaku hizo tan joven ese descubrimiento. Él encontró el elixir de la vida eterna.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no es posible! La ciencia moderna lo desmiente totalmente.

—La ciencia moderna puede meterse sus ideas por el culo—inconscientemente reí por sus palabras y ella sonrió—. No seas cerrada, Sakura. Todo te será más difícil, sin embargo si abres tu mente, veras que este mundo es menos complicado.

—Pero—esboce de repente—. Mikoto, ella bebió el elixir ¿no? por eso se salvo. No se supone que debería estar… presente.

—Te dije que no lo sé—furiosa, se levanto con rabia.

—Lo lamento, solo deduje cosas.

—Pues no lo hagas—me sorprendí por su creciente irritación—. Ese es un tema que esta fuera de mi alcance y te prohíbo que me lo menciones.

—Bien—trate de ponerme en pie pero todo el cuerpo me hormigueaba—. Mierda—susurre por la terrible sensación de languidez.

—Deja que te ayude—me dijo Umiko, tomando de mi brazo y pasándola sobre sus hombros—. Pronto te acostumbraras, estuviste mucho tiempo acostada y tu circulación sanguínea no fue la mejor.

Yo tenía atorada la garganta y decidí vomitar todo lo que tenia dentro. Un vomito verbal, por supuesto.

—Lo único que estoy entendiendo hasta ahora es que todos ustedes son seres inextinguibles, comprendo que han vivido por siglos conservando la edad en las cual ingirieron esa pócima. Lo único que no entiendo, bueno, lo único entre todas las cosas que me urge saber y no entiendo es porque yo soy diferente a ustedes. Al principio me dije que era porque soy humana, pero Itachi me había llamado hibrida ¿tiene algo que ver?

Mi madre se quedo sorprendida y me apretó a ella, fingiendo que solo me ayudaba a permanecer en pie.

—Sí, tiene mucho que ver.

Tres golpeteos sobre las anchas y altas puertas llamaron nuestra atención. Sasuke estaba ahí, inmóvil.

—Déjanos, Umiko—ella chasqueo la lengua y me ayudo a sentarme en el borde de la cama.

—No la toques—le siseo cuando paso a su lado y yo permanecí quieta sobre la cama matrimonial.

Él chasqueo los dedos y pronto vi, de manera superficial, a las gemelas empujando las puertas y cerrándolas, Sasuke se acerco a mí, deteniéndose en el mismo lugar en donde momentos simplemente me abandono al despertar.

—¿Ya estas mejor?

—Supongo que sí—mencioné tímida, golpeando la cama para que sentase a lado mío.

Sasuke sin embargo permaneció en pie.

—Sakura— menciono luego de un largo silencio— Porque pediste eso, fui claro contigo, fui muy específico. Te dije que pidieras conocer tu pasado, no el mío.

Se veía molesto, pero no al grado del enfado masivo, más bien tenía un tinte decepcionado.

—Sasuke…

—No, Sakura. Esta vez tuve serios problemas por esto. Si querías conocer mi pasado o lo que era ¿Por qué no me preguntármelo?

—Porque no me lo dirías— respondí con obviedad—. Sasuke yo siento que te conozco más que solo el mes que recuerdo. Y como te conozco, se bien que no dirías ni un solo vocablo de aquello que no te apetece hablar. En el peor de los casos me mentirías. Lo descubrí cuando me diste una serie de advertencias antes de pactar con el anciano, cuando me previniste de mi odio hacia ti.

—No me diste alternativas—pronuncio ya furioso—. No dejabas ese comportamiento tan evasivo y curioso.

—¡Tú tuviste la culpa!—grite, también enojada—. No me decías nada claro, me confundías.

—Maldita sea, Sakura. Tranquilízate.

—¡No me voy a tranquilizar! ¡Estoy harta de eso, ya te lo dije!

Él suspiro incomprensivo, tratando de no abalanzarse sobre mí.

Me puse de pie y sentí un leve mareo, perdí el equilibrio y casi caí en el suelo, Sasuke me sostuvo a tiempo. Ese rostro cargado de irritación paso a una preocupación incalculable, sentí de vuelta esa corriente eléctrica que quemaba mi piel de manera agradable, respire su fragancia masculina y detalle cada línea de su rostro. Sus brazos me apretaron y se ciñeron a mi persona. Yo lo deje, lo deje porque también lo añoraba, añoraba su contacto y sus palabras bonitas, ya que últimamente solo discutíamos.

—Me dejarías besarte—dijo pegando su frente en mi mejilla y posando sus labios sobre mi cuello—. Necesito besarte—repitió un poco más demandante.

—Es lo único que nunca he de negarte—y yo misma me encargue de encontrar nuestras bocas.

Sasuke siempre fue apasionado, sus besos me dejan sin aire sin importar si va muy rápido o lento. Eso inevitablemente me acalora y me hace desear más. Al acabar de besarme, Sasuke pasa su brazo derecho debajo de mis pantorrillas y el izquierdo sostiene mi espalda, yo doy un gritillo tonto cuando me alza y él sonríe por ello. Me acurruco en su cuello reparto suaves roces con mis labios a su clavícula y muevo su camisa para también alcanzar sus hombros.

Él me deja lentamente en medio de la cama, y antes de acompañarme se quita los zapatos, estaba acostada en medio de los almohadones de pluma y el pronto se situó a mi lado, al recostarse no pude evitar ponerme de costado y levantar mi cabeza con ayuda de mi brazo izquierdo flexionado, él solo me miraba esperando que sea yo la que comience los próximos movimientos, como un permiso discreto, pero antes de agacharme hacia su rostro con la mano derecha desabrochó unos cuantos botones de su camisa e introduzco mis dedos debajo de la tela, mis yemas se pasean suavemente sobre su torso, esperando memorizar con el tacto su cuerpo, Sasuke sin embargo toma mi mano y la posiciona justo sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, el tamboreo de su corazón es fuerte, podría jurar que nuestros corazones estaban sincronizando ya que yo sentía mi pulso a la misma velocidad.

Y lo beso, beso sus labios que me tientan y me seducen. Mordisqueo su labio superior cuando su mano se sumerge en mi cabellera rosada y masajea de manera sublime mi cuero cabelludo, él introduce su lengua y la pasa por sobre mía, yo no me resisto. En este instante estoy a merced de su tacto.

Cuando abro los ojos veo un destello diferente en los suyos, eso provoca miles de sentimiento en mí, demasiados inextricables, me apoyo en su pecho y él aun no ha dicho nada.

—Te amo, Sasuke—susurro tan bajo que creo que él no lo ha oído.

Me recrimino por haberlo dicho, ¿donde quedo esa resolución de No-amar-rápido-a-Sasuke? Pareciere como si botara tanto esfuerzo en cinco segundos, solo por un mero momento.

Pero antes de que realmente me arrepintiera Sasuke repite mi acción anterior, sacándome de su pecho y obligándome a estar sobre las almohadas, se acerca a mis labios y rozándolos me dice:

—No sabes cuantos años espere para oír esas palabras— finalizando con un roce más profundo y un encuentro de bocas mucho más caliente.

…

_¡Hola! Ejem, perdón (?) Ok, ya lo sé. ¡Me demore mucho tiempo! Pero deben comprender que debo estudiar (cosa que ahora no hago por complacerles y complacerme al mismo tiempo, es decir, por escribir) _

_Ahora con el fic, me estoy haciendo la loca con un tema tan profundo. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer un fic que probablemente posea muchísimos secretos por descubrir, y la protagonista se vea en un duelo existencial permanente. _

_Ya sé, ahora me preguntaran por Itachi… y si, se lo que piensan ¡Qué carajo significa lo primero que Sakura "paso" con él ! pos, eso… que ella, en algunas de sus vidas pasadas ESTUVO con Itachi, en el próximo capítulo se entenderá mejor todo lo que paso aquí (ejem, aunque no es taaaannn seguro, aun no escribí el capitulo siguiente XD) _

_Enserio esperare con ansias sus reviews, como también si algo no les parece o todavía no entienden en el siguiente capi respondo sus dudas, pero eso sí, nada de adelantos. Ya escribí uno sin querer en esta nota de autora y espero les sea suficiente (si es que la cacharon XD)_

_¡Agradecimientos! A todos los que escribieron por el capitulo anterior, me fascinaron sus comentarios y leerlos fue el motivo principal por el cual me obligue a subir antes de febrero la continuación de este fic, ¡Las y los adoro! Y aunque no respondo los review (porque si lo hago, me trago el tiempo en que debería estar escribiéndoles) Los leo, algunas veces más de una vez para volver a motivarme cuando dejo un capitulo por la mitad._

_Me excedí con esta nota, joder, lo note. Pero solo quería escribirles esto : )_

_Me despido_

_Paz ; )_


	8. El precio de la verdad

_._

_._

_El precio de la verdad_

…_-…-…_

—Sasuke.

Fue un susurro. No. Fue el preludio de uno. No lo sé, y tampoco estoy dispuesta a descifrarlo mientras él acaricia sus labios contra mi piel. Mi corazón aún marcha acelerado por su respuesta ambigua. Él esperaba mi amor, lo sé, me lo ha dicho y no mintió. Su rostro me lo aseguro, sus facciones lo acreditaron, pero mi mente me alerto.

"_No elijas a Sasuke"—_ en vez de escuchar la voz de Yuki, escuche a Itachi. Advirtiéndome.

Apoye mis manos sobre sus hombros llamando su atención. Él besaba el nacimiento de mis senos y manoseaba mi muslo izquierdo, a la par levantaba la falda de mi precario pijama. Apreté mis dedos sobre el margen de sus brazos, como un segundo intento de llamar su atención ante mi incapacidad de esbozar alguna palabra legible, solo decía simples sonidos huecos, incluso creo que ronroneo.

—Sasuke.

Él vuelve a mi rostro y me calma besándome. No puedo siquiera levantar los parpados, estoy sumida en su toque, más que nada, estoy sumida en él.

Me obligo a mirarlo y me encuentro con la sorpresa de sus orbes negros escudriñándome mientras me besa. Eso rompe el momento y antes que su caricia llegue mucho más alto que mi muslo, pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo levemente.

—¿Qué es esto?—le digo, refiriéndome a su tosca mirada.

Él bufa. ¡Bufa! ¡Como si esto lo irritase!

Mi rostro ya rojo por la vergüenza conserva ese tinte, pero por un motivo muy diferente.

Estoy furiosa.

Antes de ponerme a gritar y de exigirle que se largara de la habitación Sasuke se vuelve sobre mis labios. Feroz y rudo, puedo sentir como mis dientes cortan mi labio y también como los suyos lo hacen. Trato de apartarlo de nuevo, fallando mortalmente. Mis pies que estaban pasivos empiezan a moverse, trato de sacarlo de encima, pero nada resulta.

—¡Para! ¡Para!— logro gritar cuando ha dejado mi boca para morder mi cuello, lo hace tan fuerte que duele y posiblemente deje un moratón más oscuro que la noche.

Me ordeno reaccionar como la gente cuerda y levanto las manos para abofetearlo, solo que la desventaja es obvia: su cuerpo sobre el mío, mucho más grande, más fuerte y más furioso que nunca.

—Sasuke—le digo, ya que la fuerza aún no me ha llegado del todo, y mis intentos por recuperarlos son tan inútiles.

Él nota que me rindo, que el hecho de tomarme puede ser cosa de nada. No tenía nada de energía, me sentí más mareada que cuando intente ponerme de pie.

Entonces se detuvo, dejo de arañar con sus dientes mi piel y, en cambio, repartió besos esporádicos. Sumiso. Tierno.

Las lagrimas, mis lagrimas fueron ellas las que corrieron. Se deslizaron por mi mejilla y él las secaba con su boca y sus dedos.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?—habla, yo trago saliva y sigo llorando en silencio—. Sakura. Mi Sakura. Mía. ¿Por qué no olvidas el pasado?

Mire el techo, mi voz se ahogaba en mi garganta, junto a unos cuantos gritos. ¿Por qué me trato así? ¿Qué hice yo? Solo lo detuve, solo eso… no estaba segura ¿Fue necesario ser bruto? ¿Lo fue?

—¿Por qué no olvidas _el_ pasado?—Repite.

Yo lo miro.

—Estas dispuesto a lastimarme siempre que no ceda—ladee el rostro, dejando al descubierto el cuello brillante por la saliva de Sasuke y rojo por su mordida.

—Lo siento—balbucea, pero tan rápido como lo dijo, repuso:— No, no lo siento.

La impresión de mi rostro horrorizado obviamente le asusto un poco, aunque la aterrorizada sea yo.

Espero algún tipo de conclusión que justifique el hecho de que él no lo "sintiera", pero calla. Lo hace por los dos.

Lo observo, trato de definirlo en mi mente. "Dañino" es la primera palabra que se me cruza, "Peligroso" es la segunda, "Amor" es la tercera y me niego a que sea cierto. ¿Cómo amar a alguien tan tóxico? ¿Por qué hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no te puedo odiar?—gire sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dándole la espalda. Sasuke ya se había levando y sentado en el borde de la cama, agarrando sus cabellos con desesperación.

—Por el mismo motivo del que yo no puedo perdonarte.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en otra cosa. No quiero escucharlo. Ya no. Me ha salido con la estupidez más grande ¿Perdonarme él a mí? ¿Sobre qué? ¡Yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada! ¡Nada!

—Pensaste en él—termina diciendo, acercándose a mi oído. Estremeciéndome—. Mientras te besaba, lo recordaste. Lo hiciste. Ni esta vida no dejas de engañarme.

De repente llega en mi cabeza Itachi, se plasma en mi cerebro como una fotografía. Me sonríe, me abraza, me besa, me ama.

—¿Qué dices?—replico en cambio, mintiéndome, como si eso me expiara de la repentina culpa que me inunda.

—Sakura, no me mientas. No lo tolero.

El silencio nos azota. Yo no respondo. No sé qué decirle.

"Oye, sabes: tienes razón. Pensaba en tu hermano mientras casi hacemos el amor, solo que no de manera sensual, él me advertía que no te eligiera. Tal vez le gusto o tal vez me guste".

Sasuke se pondría histérico. Y no justifico su acción, no lo redimo, al contrario, esto es más culpa suya que mía.

—Yo tampoco tolero tu actitud. Me lastimaste físicamente, Sasuke. Y aunque eso se puede curar con el tiempo, las heridas a mi corazón no.

Él me abrasa, sus brazos me envuelven y él pega su torso contra mi espalda. No reacciono. De alguna u otra forma se lo esperaba, y aun así se ciñe. Nos quedamos un tiempo así. Tan cercanos y lejanos.

—Perdóname—toca mi cara y me la mueve para que lo mire. Accedo, ya que su toque siempre para mi es una corriente, me arrastra y me somete muy a mi pesar.

—No creo poder—le digo, detallando su rostro. Él soltó una lágrima y eso me derrumba. ¡Dios! No puedo ser tan tonta, tan crédula, pero siento total veracidad en su disculpa. Toma mis manos y la aproxima a sus labios, los besa y los acaricia.

—Te amo, Sakura—y da su golpe de gracia. Lanza su último ataque y me deja sin protección. Sus palabras me descolocan lo suficiente como para permitirle un nuevo acercamiento.

Volvemos a empezar en donde nos quedamos, recuperamos muy rápido el calor del momento perdido. Solo que esta vez se mide, me besa lento y pausado. Teme volver a lastimarme, y pone todo de su parte.

Pero yo no. Me enclaustro en mí, respondo por necesidad y acompaño por amor. Solo que no cambio mi perspectiva, la señal de peligro retumba incesantemente en mi cabeza y es la voz de Itachi el que me atosiga.

Quiero que pare, que Itachi se detenga.

—Sasuke—lo llamo, y se detiene del besuqueo en mi cuello, el cual pareciere que pretendía curar con sus atenciones—. Él no sale de mi cabeza, Sasuke. Sácalo, por favor. Sácalo.

Se contiene, se muerde la lengua y se levanta. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Quería eliminar a Itachi de mi mente, vetarlo de por vida. Solo que él germino en mi alma e inevitablemente se queda.

Pienso que Sasuke me va a dejar sola, pero solo se levanto para lavarse el rostro y calmarse un poco. Se vuelve a meter en la cama y me extiende sus brazos, invitándome a acomodarme en su pecho. Me arrimo a él, ya que parece que la enfermiza situación se ha calmado.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto, Sasuke?—le susurre, enviando mi aliento sobre su desnudo pecho.

—¿No sabes porque me enojo?—respondió con otra pregunta—Porque justamente sé el motivo de esto.

Levante abrupto la cabeza para encararlo.

—Dímelo— exigí.

—No.

—No comencemos, Sasuke.

Su rostro inefable me aplasta y no espero descifrarlo, solo espero que hable.

—Esto ocurrió en uno de nuestros encuentros pasados.

—Y…—le invite a seguir, a sabiendas que eso podía terminar mal.

Sasuke realmente no quería contármelo, tenso su boca y su rostro se huraño.

Aguarde unos segundos, comprensiva. Debo suponer que es doloroso saber el motivo por el cual tu amante no puede dejar de pensar en tu hermano, ¡Ah! Hasta suena sucio e insano, muy insano.

—Me temes.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron irresolutos ante cualquier planteamiento mental. Apreté el brazo de Sasuke, lo había agarrado un poco después de recostarme sobre su pecho, él solo coloco su barbilla en mi cabeza, consiente que me ha dejado confundida.

_¿Le tengo miedo?_

Solo podía recordar una sola vez en la cual admití temerle, solo una, pero fue por cosas del momento. Ahora él me hizo temerle más cuando actuó salvaje en la cama, solo que según él, debí temerle antes de eso para que desatase los llamados de alerta de Itachi en mi cabeza.

Y eso solo me imparte más curiosidad hacia él, Itachi.

—No lo pienses mucho—dice, moviendo unos cabellos que se fueron sobre mi nariz, removiéndolos—Solo…trata de dormir.

Y aunque quise pedirle más explicaciones y estaba harta de dormir, apenas mis pestañas se rozaron penetre en el mundo del sueño.

…

Es de tarde y me paseo de nuevo por la mansión. No me he cruzado con mi madre desde que la vi al despertar y eso me desespera. La gran casa parecía vacía, aunque estoy más que consiente que no puede ser así.

Paso los adornos del siglo XVIII de algunas repisas. Me adentro al ala que queda pasando la sala de estar. Este lugar es nuevo, a lo menos para mí parece serlo. Camino algo tambaleante, dubitativo.

Escucho débiles murmullos y sigo el sonido, al aumentar los ruidos significa que me acerco. Aligero mis pasos al encontrar la puerta de donde provienen los sonidos, los murmullos sonoros se vuelven débiles y no puedo separar una voz de la otra para comprender lo que dicen.

Sé que esto no está bien, que tal vez sea pillada y que culpen a Sasuke por ello, pero no me importa, muchas cosas dejaron de importarme desde que conocí a Sasuke. Respire hondo y procure no generar sonidos más que los imprescindibles, trato de escuchar y no lo logro. Pego mí oído a la puerta y apenas lo hago ciento una brisas frescas sobre mi hombro, el cual estaba solamente vestido por las tiras del vestido que traía puesto. Esto capta mi atención y viro para mirar de dónde provino esa ráfaga de aire.

"_Origino del pasillo"-_ pienso mirando a mi costado, camino lentamente a esa dirección ya que andar de fisgona es algo que me incomoda y detesto, pero lo debo hacer si quiero comprender mi situación.

A medida que avanzaba sentía como algo se desprendía de mí, definirlo se me hacía difícil. Era como perder gran parte de mi yo, y no supe con exactitud que fue hasta que llegue al final del pasillo.

Levante mi mano para tocar la pared y este se notaba translucido. Sí, a través de mi mano podía notar los poros de la pared como si fuera una simple tela de seda. Expedí un grito y retrocedí. Al volverme note algo en el suelo, algo que no estaba preparada de ver: mi cuerpo tendido sobre el piso, con mi cabello rosa esparcido en él y mis ojos cerrados, traía aquel vestido celeste que me coloque para esa tarde y eso permitía que el moratón purpura en mí cuello se notase mucho.

Trague saliva y me agache hacía mi misma, esperando volver a meterme en mi cuerpo.

Resulto ser inútil.

Solo paso unos segundos antes que viera a Sasuke, tan impávido que me llego a desconcertar.

Me tomo delicadamente, apoyando mi cabeza en su tórax y cargo mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke que sucede—él ignoro mi cuestionamiento, doblando en la esquina de uno de los pasillos con mi cuerpo encima—¡Sasuke!

Justo cuando di el primer paso para seguirlo, algo me empujo hacia el fondo del pasillo, atravesando, lo que sea que yo sea en este momento, en la pared.

Antes que me dé cuenta estaba frente a un gran librero, y cuando digo gran me quedo corta. Miles de libros bien colocados me rodeaban, los estantes iban del suelo hasta el techo pegados contra la pared de la habitación cilíndrica. Exhale con premura, extendiendo mis dedos a unos de los libros, deteniéndome al oír dos voces gruesas y masculinas.

Fue algo tarde para esconderme, ambos ya ingresaron en la sala sentándose uno frente al otro a una distancia de medio metro, los sillones- que para mí se veían antiquísimos- parecían estar tapizados en color marrón.

El silbido del viento pasó por la puerta, lo que obligo a uno de los hombres a levantarse y cerrarla. Yo apreciaba todo con la respiración agitada y la mano en el pecho, una forma de escape se cerraba y yo no podía dejar de respirar como si el aire se fuese a acabar.

Cuando volvió a su asiento y tomo uno de los libros que se recostaba en la mesa pegado a su sillón, la abrió en la pagina exacta, pues comenzó a pasar su vista en él.

Estaba leyéndolo concentrado y aproveche para detallarlo. Es un hombre mayor, ojos oscuros y cabello del mismo tono peinado de manera elegante, su piel blanca y sus gestos severos. Traía un traje frac parecido al que vi puesto en Itachi, solo que el señor tenía un modelo menos vistoso.

Al otro hombre no lo vi, lo poco que detalle es su ancha espalda y su cabello ordenado.

—Me opongo, padre—Cada partícula de mi ser tembló, reconocí esa voz, claro que sí. Jamás olvidaría ese sonido vibrante y mío. Es Sasuke.

El señor presto atención a Sasuke, dibujando una sonrisa desdeñosa casi burlona. Cruzo sus piernas y lo contemplo.

— ¿Te opones?—llevo su mano a su barbilla, frotándosela.

—Al prematuro enlace entre la humana y mi hermano. Es un absurdo.

No podía distinguir si él, Sasuke, se veía tan indiferente como se escuchaba, resurgiendo en mí el deseo de poder abofetearlo, pues estoy más que segura que se refiere a mi persona.

—Lo de prematuro puede saldarse, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo—volvió su atención al grueso libro de páginas amarillas— Vamos, hijo. Reconozco que jamás me pedirías una audiencia para recordarme tu disconformidad con respecto al relacionamiento de los inmortales y mortales.

—No me importa el relacionamiento en general. Estoy en contra que Itachi contraiga nupcias con Yuki, y sabes muy bien el porqué.

Sasuke se inclino un poco, dando mayor énfasis a su posición y su padre solo resoplo, exhausto.

—Algunas piezas deben ser sacrificadas para asegurar la victoria en cada partida, sino ¿en qué consistiría el juego? Comprende, Sasuke. Te pedí ex professo que sacrificaras a esa humana, y al acceder me has demostrado tu capacidad de mando. Capacidad que Itachi no ha desarrollado.

Imparcialmente atenta, me aproxime a ellos. Necesite ver el rostro de Sasuke, no me importaba para nada ser descubierta, y por lo visto a ellos tampoco les incomodaban mi presencia, más bien ni se percataron de ella.

Las facciones de Sasuke, como siempre, carecían de despreocupación. Todo en el significaba algo: sus labios apretados mostraban disconformidad, sus ojos que escudriñan acreditando culpa a su padre y sus manos hechos puños, rabia.

Un acto inconsciente me hizo rozar con mi mano la suya, para que dejase esa horrenda presión que aseguraba una herida por sus uñas, pero no se movió, mis manos lo traspasaron como si yo fuese aire.

—No recuerdo haber accedido que se casaran—ante el mutismo del hombre mayor, Sasuke aclaro:— Ella es mía.

—Era tuya—le recalco su padre con cierta irritación— ¡Con tantas a tu merced! ¿Y pelearte por una?—cerro el libro y enfrento con la vista Sasuke.

—Una que me pertenece—No estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Sasuke saco una botella de plata que se depositaba dentro de su traje y bebió el contenido.

—Una que estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar.

—Cambie de opinión—Sasuke dejo la botella en el sillón y se puso de pie. Camino hacia los libros, cogió un libro del sexto anaquel- si lo cuentas de abajo para arriba- palpándolo un buen rato. No lo ojeo, solo miro y volvió a colocarla en su sitio.

—Las estupideces las dejo para tu hermano. Tú, Sasuke, debes concentrarte. No pierdas el enfoque verdadero.

—No interferirás en la boda ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien, eso espere oír.

Su padre abrió los ojos impresionado y yo también, justo en el momento en que Sasuke envolvió con su mano su garganta, presionando.

—Se bien que no morirás así. Pero conozco la manera de asesinarte, padre. Así que no me desafíes.

—Mocoso insolente—trato de apartar su mano, pero Sasuke es mucho más joven y fuerte.

—Trabajare como deshacerme del insignificante percance ocurrido en el ritual de Yuki, pronto dejara de ser sucia y podre tomarla. Hasta entonces aplaza la fecha de la boda. Yo sé que puedes.

Soltó a su padre y esté masajeo su cuello.

—Siempre me pregunte quien de los dos se parecía más a su madre—le dijo, tratando de emparejar la voz—Y veo que fuiste tú, Sasuke.

—Tsk.

La cerradura crujió junto al gozne, así que la conversación de dio por acabada ante la presencia de Itachi. Reconocí el odio en sus ojos, odio enviado expresamente para Sasuke.

—Con su permiso—dijo Sasuke, tan educado y frio como uno puede comportarse con su propio hermano.

Antes de atravesara la puerta yo lo había seguido, Itachi comenzaba una conversación con su padre que no me importaba, más bien, el hecho que lo siguiera a él fue esa sonrisa sardónica, tan rara y totalmente burlesca.

Lo seguí por los pasillos, de a poco todo me resultaba familiar, cada peldaño de la escalera, cada retrato y objeto.

Íbamos para el tercer piso.

Refrene un poco mi paso cuando lo vi frente a la puerta entre abierta, se que ella está allí, que yo estoy allí. Lo sigo de cerca y ese sentimiento de ser seguida comienza a aparecer.

Sasuke entro dentro del salón y yo con él, cerró la puerta llamando la atención de Yuki, apagando la única vela que iluminaba la pieza.

—Predispuesta a seguir fingiendo— unos pasos firmes y certeros ayudaron a maximizar a Sasuke la ventaja de su presencia—¿Itachi te comunico las buenas nuevas?

—Yo no finjo, lord Sasuke—esbozo, un poco molesta—. Le agradecería que se retirara de mis aposentos.

¡Maldición! Yo estoy nerviosa por su presencia, mucho más que cuando Itachi se me aproximo, y estoy segura que mi otro yo también lo está.

—Yo le agradecería que se quitara el vestido para aprovechar el tiempo. Pero no siempre queremos ser agradecidos ¿no?

Sasuke encendió la vela que se apago, y pudo ver el rostro, bañada en un tinte adorable, de Yuki,

—Él la toco.

Su rostro pronto se mostro abatido, quiso ocultarlo agachando la mirada y buscando prestarle atención a su vestido. Sasuke no quería dar por inconclusa su acusación.

—Solo me beso, pero fue algo casto. Lo juro—respondió con velocidad, arrugando la tela de su hermoso vestido melocotón—. Él me ama, Sasuke.

—Y tú, Yuki ¿lo amas?

—No—respondió rápido, como si quisiese mantenérselo claro a él y así misma.

No di crédito a lo que sucedió después, Sasuke, mí Sasuke, se apresuro a tenerla en sus brazos, beso de manera descontrolada su cuello expuesto y luego sus labios. Todo parecía de ciencia ficción, veía a la persona que amo agarrándose con otra, otra que parece ser yo.

Antes que él la llevara a la cama, Yuki dejo escapar una última frase.

—¿Tú me amas, Sasuke?

Su respuesta fue un beso lujurioso, adictivo.

Luego todo se volvió nítido para mí. Yo estaba y estoy enamorada de Sasuke, solo que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Itachi a pesar de ser un buen mozo, una compañía más que agradable y un besador único lo único que provocaba en mi eran sentimientos tiernos, casi fraternales.

Sasuke, sin embargo, despertaba todo, movilizaba a todas mis células y estas parecían estar entrenadas para seguir sus órdenes de tacto.

Quemaba, ardía y poco o nada me importaba.

Me di cuenta que no fue el primero ni el ultimo de nuestros encuentros. La facilidad con que desnudaba el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer dejaba como un simple pelele un desnudista profesional. Él recorría la tersa piel con sus manos y su boca. Se gloriaba con sus gemidos y susurros.

No puedo creer que siga viendo cómo es que Sasuke se acuesta con otra.

Desee escapar, volver a mi tiempo, a mi momento y ser yo la que sea acariciada por esas manos, que sea mi cuerpo a la que regale esas caricias… y justo antes que la penetrara pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Yuki.

Estaba perdida, profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

…

Lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos oscuros que cautivaron mi atención la primera vez que lo vi, cuando eso no lo admitía ni a mí misma, pero ahora valía el esfuerzo de dejármelo saber.

Moví mis brazos y llevo una mano en mi frente, tratando de comprender como es que me he vuelto alguien tan propensa a estar en la cama. Sasuke me sujeto la otra mano, apretando mis dedos.

—Tendrás estos ataques por un tiempo—me dijo, besando mi frente.

—¿Ataques?—añadí con verdadera curiosidad—¿Tengo algo malo?

—Si la sed de verdad es algo malo. Sí. Lo tienes.

Suspire sonoramente, tan pronto como abrí los ojos reconocí nuestra habitación, y que estábamos solos.

—Puedes ser mas explicito. Normalmente no comprendo las cosas hasta cinco minutos después de despertar, ya que recién entonces mi cerebro trabaja conmigo al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió, me pregunto porque solo lo hace cuando yo puedo verlo. Ino nunca me creería si yo le dijese que Sasuke se la pasa sonriéndome.

Ino.

¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Será que está preocupada por mi? ¿Qué pregunta por mi paradero?

Dios… como la extraño.

—El viejo ese sí que se toma en serio su trabajo—dice sarcástico, meneando la cabeza—. ¿Te dijo el desorden que provocabas con tu deseo?

Apreté las cejas, tratando de recordar.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Pues ocurre eso, al pactar con tu sangre aun no puramente inmortal, mezclas los dos mundos. Inmortales y mortales. Te sumerges en un estado de inconsciencia cuando tu curiosidad aumenta y tu alma, que es tu parte inmortal, galopa en tu propio subconsciente o en mío, o de cualquiera que satisfaga tu curiosidad…

—Creo que esto se está volviendo complicado—abrevio, con el afán que deje de hablar. Si va explicarme algo prefiero que sea cuando no siga con los parpados semi-abiertos.

—Te dejare descansar.

Antes que se levante aprieto su mano.

—No. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Él se acomoda a mi lado, dándome su pecho como almohada. Lo acepto callada por dos motivos: el primero, es que necesito restablecer en mi cabeza que yo soy la que está ahora con él, en el presente. El pasado es eso, pasado. Y si quiero llevar la fiesta en paz debo aprender a sobrellevarlo. El segundo es obvio: nadie cuerda desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dormir entre sus brazos.

—¿Tu me amas, Sasuke?—susurre recordando a Yuki. Y antes de escuchar su respuesta me quede dormida.

…

_¡Hola! Sí, ajá, ok, no…no, yo lo entiendo. Sigue mandándome al carajo por dejarlo allí. Pero qué más puedo decir. A mí me pareció lo más prudente. xD_

_Y bueno, si les gusto un review no las matara, al contrario, estoy segura que comentar aumentan 1% de vida xD_

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Paz ;)_


	9. ¡Quiero mi vieja vida!

.

.

.

_¡Quiero mi vieja vida!_

…_-…-…_

—Eliminare a Yuki.

Una decisión tajante. Nadie respiro en unos segundos, como no creyendo la ni una silaba pronunciada.

—Yo la mataré—esbozo queriendo asentar su idea, pero todos permanecían incrédulos. Hasta yo, que aun no podía condesar la simple idea que Itachi, él que me profesaba un amor casi irreal, propusiera mi extinción.

Esta vez mis sueños me transportaron a un sitio diferente, la mansión Uchiha fue desplazada a otro lugar de mi subconsciente y un lúgubre lugar careciente de la luz y mugrienta fue donde reaparecí.

Observe a los presentes y a pesar del ver a Fugaku Uchiha con una afilada sonrisa, a Sasuke con el rostro osco, me centre en mi madre, quien estaba encapucha como todos. Parte a que le ubicara rápidamente fue el hecho que sus ropas destacaban por su blancura.

Entonces comencé a reconocer cada rostro, detallando facciones y capturando todo para mi mente.

Y el mismo temor que sentí el día que pacte con el anciano reapareció, esas personas sin cara que recuerdo adquirieron forma… alguno longevo como me esperaba. Otros, sin embargo, tan jóvenes como Sasuke, incluso creo que mucho mas.

—Merezco esta oportunidad. Y así les demostrare que ella no es más que una simple pieza, un peón que puede sacrificarse.

Reconocí las palabras de Itachi, eran, más que nada, el esbozo fiel de los deseos de su padre.

Mi madre tenso su mandíbula y se enderezo, se estaba conteniendo, la conozco. Inhalo con exageración y se saco la capucha.

—Ella es mi hija ahora. No es Yuki, es Sakura. No pueden castigarla por los errores de sus reencarnaciones pasadas, especialmente de esta última.

Fue entonces que todos comenzaron a hablar, se levanto los murmullos.

—Este orden se creó en nombre de la paz. ¡No para planear asesinatos!—grito, ya que todos los reunidos en la habitación prácticamente la ignoraban— ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Mi bebe!

Las voces elevaron sus decibeles, motivando a llevar mis manos a presionar mis oídios y a cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Desaparecer solo era uno de los tantos deseos que tenia, uno que se volvió muy repetitivo en estos últimos días.

Obviamente mis intentos de no escuchar fueron inútiles, a lo lejos oía los comentarios desinteresados que aceptaban con tanta facilidad mi eliminación.

Y busque a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado con la vista lejana, tan imparcial y circunspecta.

—¡Es solo una humana!—aullaron en algún lado.

—Terminen con ella de una vez, así todos aseguramos tranquilidad—dijo otro, que estaba cerca de mí.

El padre de Sasuke se veía satisfecho, solo golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa ovalada el cual todos rodeaban. Umiko permaneció en pie, mirando con odio a Itachi, quien retomo su asiento después de revelarse.

Cuando todo se calmo, Fugaku Uchiha tomo la palabra.

—Votaremos—paseo su vista sobre todos los presentes—Aunque creo que la decisión será unánime—miro a Umiko y se corrigió—casi unánime.

Al estar en la cabecera solo tuvo que virar el rostro, ordenando de manera tacita a ese integrante a dar su devolución.

Este se quito su capucha y me permitió apreciar mucho mejor su rostro, bañado en un amarillo sucio por la deficiencia de luz.

—Por el bien de todos, solo mátenla.

No podía creerlo, este sujeto solo arrugo su nariz al finalizar su voto, sus facciones duras discordaban con sus muecas que parecían ser afables, casi como la de un niño.

Su petición casi burda fue el detonante de todo. Todos votaban de manera continua y a favor hasta que alcanzo a Sasuke. Este aun permanecía en su letargo, rabiando cada punto de mi ser.

—Sasuke, responde—ladro su padre.

—Se han preguntado—comenzó a hablar, observando por primera vez a las personas que permanecían a su alrededor—El verdadero motivo de todo esto—movió su dedo señalándose y señalándolos—¿No? Bueno, no me sorprende— se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta Itachi— Admítelo, hermano. El motivo soy yo.

Una casi inmutable sonrisa se despejo en el rostro de Itachi, quien se puso en pie, avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo, Sasuke no retrocedió, solo siguió allí, como si nadie más existiese que su hermano.

—Tu odio me alimenta—susurro Itachi— Ódiame, hermano.

El imperturbable rostro de Sasuke se desfiguro. El primer puño se alojo en la quijada de Itachi, y él, sin embargo, solo limpio la delgada línea de sangre que escurría en su mentón, con la burla en sus ojos.

Para cuando Sasuke logro que todos los presentes dejasen de intentar detenerlo, relajo su rostro y volvió a hablar a su hermano.

—Insisto. El motivo soy yo.

…

—Sasuke.

Tenso su mandíbula y me ignoro totalmente.

—¡Sasuke!

Entre cerro sus ojos unos mili segundos, haciéndome saber que me había escuchado la primera vez, pero que no le apetecía responderme.

—No podía permitir que me sigas manteniendo en tu casa. Además, debo tratar de recuperar mi vida.

Él se había adelantado unos pasos, aun así yo aseguro que me escucho. Fueron sus ojos los que apenas me observaron mientras atravesamos el gran portal del colegio.

Esta molesto. Y para mi es por la razón más estúpida posible.

Después de despertar de aquel viaje al pasado tenia ciertas cosas más claras, pero como siempre apenas respondo una pregunta salen miles a flote y eso me estresa. Decidí por ello salir de ese lugar, nada conseguiría intentando escapar, así que solo le exigí a Sasuke volver al colegio.

Hubo muchas condiciones de por medio, más que nada para resguardar su secreto que parece ser mas mío que suyo.

Una gran discusión se monto entre nosotros, hasta que obtuve lo que merecía por derecho: Salir de la mansión Uchiha. Desde entonces Sasuke se mostro distante, los pocos momentos románticos, que solo surgían en la alcoba y cuando solo estamos a punto de pasar a segunda base, acabaron de golpe.

—¡Háblame, Sasuke!—reclame por última vez.

Ino.

Joder, fue en ese preciso momento que su cuerpo impacto con el mío.

Un duro impacto.

—¡Sabes cuan preocupada me tenias! ¡Lo sabes!—su agitado aliento chocaba contra mi nariz. Ella desayuno chocolate—¿Sakura? Oh, Dios. Estas muerta. Te mate.

Solo fingía estarlo, pero admitámoslo: cuando una rubia te atropella lo menos en que puedes pensar es en responderle rápidamente.

—Ino, te aseguro que algún día lo harás—apenas le respondí me dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo—¡Hey! Duele.

—Esa es la idea.

Y ahí estaba, con Ino y toda su anatomía sobre mi esbelto cuerpo, conteniendo mis lágrimas de alegría. La extrañe como nunca.

—Te extrañe—repuso ella, adelantándose a mi boca y pegándose a mí como fuera su oso favorito—Pero ya sabes el protocolo. ¿Fácil o difícil?

—¿No hay fiesta de bienvenida ni nada de eso?

—Oh, déjate de tonterías. ¿Quieres que te interrogue o solo le pregunto a Sasuke?

—Más bien tenias que haberme dicho: ¿Difícil o difícil?—reclame entre dientes.

Ella se hinco sobre sus pies y me prestó su mano para poder establecerme sobre los míos.

—¿Siempre tenemos que hacer escenas?—le dije, apenas nos dispusimos a encaminarnos en nuestro salón.

—¿Escenas? No. Si nos miran ahora es más por ti… y Sasuke.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?—ella sonrió y no fue un sonrisa cualquiera. No. Fue esa sonrisa de yo sé algo que tu desconoces y eso me encanta.

Y lo supe.

Juro matar a Sasuke.

Tuvo que decir algo.

—¿Qué dijo Sasuke?—ella siguió con esa cara de "lo sé todo y me vale cuerno si tu no querías que lo sepa"—Ino…

—Él solo llamo y dijo que no me preocupara. Que estabas en manos seguras y que Umiko sabía dónde estabas…

Exhale con tranquilidad, no le había dicho nada posesivo ni que indique que tenernos una relación más que amorosa.

—También dijo que me prepara, que pronto: ¡Iba a ser tia!

Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía y comencé a toser preocupada.

¿Sera Sasuke tan imbécil?

La risotada que lanzo a continuación mi amiga me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, como siempre, ella se divertía a mis expensas.

—No dijo nada—repuso hablando entre risas—Dios, Sakura. Él es tan serio. Si lo de ustedes se descubrió fue porque se los vio juntos saliendo del cine… hubo muchos rumores después de eso, uno más estúpido que el anterior, pero eran solo rumores.

Seguíamos caminando, hasta que nos topamos con nuestro salón.

¿Cuánto había faltado a clases, una o dos semanas? No lo recuerdo, pero todo permanecía igual, como si no se notara mi falta. Algunos compañeros me saludaron, otros preguntaron sobre mi viaje, perdón, mi seudo viaje a la casa de un pariente enfermo.

Fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para tapar mis faltas.

Lo sé, carecemos de imaginación.

Mi lugar fue tomado por otro alumno, entonces busque un lugar nuevo, cosa que implicaría sentarme sola en una esquina del aula. Fruncí el cejo al ver a Sasuke en su lugar, rodeados de su grupo de amigos, ignorándome.

No pretendía que él me envolviese en sus brazos y admitiese que somos algo así como novios, eso sería muy soñador e inverosímil, pero un saludo no lo matara, más bien seré yo la que lo matare si sigue con sus actitud de chico popular.

Además, ¿Cómo él sigue en su lugar? ¿Y porque no le preguntan donde fue?

Saque mi cuaderno sin poder borrarme esa idea de la cabeza, hasta que le mire a Ino, ella estaba conversando con Shikamaru, un compañero de clases por el cual ella moría desde el primer año de preparatoria. Eso me levanto el ánimo, por lo menos una de las dos consigue entablar una relación normal.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Esa voz, ya lo había oído en otro sitio.

—Claro, porque no—ladee el rostro y reconocí al chico rubio quien me hablo.

Sus parpados se entré cerraban por su sincera sonrisa y sus mejillas lobunas le daban un toque tierno a su rostro masculino, se despeino dorada cabellera y me extendió su mano. La estreche con amabilidad y en un movimiento rápido beso mis nudillos.

Si yo pasaba no tan inadvertida, ahora era el foco de mirada no del cincuenta por ciento de la clase, sino de todos, incluso Sasuke.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, Sakura-san—me susurro él con convicción—Ya nos hemos visto, pero nunca fuimos presentados formalmente. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré su protector.

¿Uzumaki?

Sasuke me hablo sobre ellos, es otra familia importante involucrada en el tema de la inmortalidad pero no tanto como para sobrepasar a los Uchiha.

Esperen un momento.

¿Protector?

Naruto consiente de todo, sabía que sus palabras me descolocaron.

Tuve que fingir una sonrisa para no ponerme a gritar como una loca. Mire a Sasuke y este tenía dibujado una pequeña pero totalmente burlona sonrisa que obviamente es para mí.

Bufé molesta.

Ahora lo afirmo.

Sasuke es un imbécil.

…

_¡Hola! Si, aquí estoy… tan descarada después de uno, dos o tres meses? Bueno, por más que me disculpe sé que no merezco sus disculpas, así que lo minimo que les pude dar fue un capitulo. _

_¿Me puedo disculpar igual? Me siento hiper culpable, pero les aseguro que fue por una noble causa, gracias a eso pude ingresar a la facultad que quería y desde ahora ya voy a poder distribuir mejor mi tiempo y se los aseguro, un poco de él ira para ustedes._

_No voy a dejar de escribir, si esa fue la preocupación de alguien tenga por seguro que a no dejare ninguna historia sin terminar, solo regálenme su tiempo y paciencia y así también yo les regalo lo mismo : )_

_Las extrañe chicas! (Y chicos por si exista uno por ahí) Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta, pedido (estoy abierta a solicitudes de mostrar a Sasuke desnudo xD) cualquier cosa… me lo dicen por los comentarios o mensajes…_

_Pd: Cualquier error o horror ortográfico se debe a mi prisa de querer subir el capitulo jejeje_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Paz _


	10. Mi Protector

Mi no-tan-molesta-nueva sombra cruzo los brazos y dio un respiro profundo. Yo lo examine y abrí la boca, solo para cerrarla con vergüenza al no saber que decir.

—Admítelo, Sakura-san. No lo harás.

Y allí está de nuevo Naruto, dándole fuertes trancazos a mi exposición: ¡Yo si lo haría! Solo que él debía ayudarme, Sasuke no es un hombre muy tratable en estos instantes.

Después del colegio, me vi forzada a regresar con Naruto, aunque tengo que admitir que es una compañía agradable y muy divertida. Al principio le gruñí como un perro celoso de su hueso (el hueso hace analogía a mi libertad). Sasuke está queriendo dominar todos los ámbitos de mi vida y no es algo que me apetece. Naruto, sin embargo, ha sido toda una revelación, ha saciado más curiosidades mías en una solo hora más que Sasuke en estas dos semanas.

—Debo preguntárselo—murmure, algo desganada por su falta de apoyo—¿Realmente no lo sabes? Naruto-san

—Dime Naruto—entre cerró los ojos, recordándome su chala sobre la relación ama-servidumbre que no me gusta para nada. Rodé los ojos—Realmente me encantaría saciar su curiosidad, pero no se habla de lo que no se sabe. ¿Verdad?

Bufé, muy inconforme. Ciento tanta atracción sobre todos los enigmas que se montaron en mi cabeza, que detesto que el idiota cabezota de Sasuke no me ayude mucho en ese sentido, alegando que los recuerdos golpearan mi mente y que no preciso de él en ningún sentido.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste inmortal?—cambie de tema, sonriéndole y mordiendo luego un pedazo de la gran porción de tarta que yacía sobre mi plato. Realmente sé que no lo acabare, pero creo que decirle "no" a Naruto en su invitación a un restaurante después del colegio hubiera sido desastroso para sus ánimos y sus ganas de desembuchar información.

Evapore mi sonrisa cuando su rostro se contrajo y lo ladeo. Me sentí estúpida y culpable, porque lo más probable es que toque una fibra sensible.

—Señora Uchiha, esa pregunta…¿Debo contestarla?—él trago duro, temiendo mi respuesta. Su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos vacios quemaron mi curiosidad.

Se nota mucho dolor en su expresión y de nuevo, el sentimiento de contener una inmensa estupidez en mi ser me aborda ¿Acaso no recuerdo que tan agudo puede ser hablar sobre eso?¿No rememoro a mi madre en el borde del rompimiento cuando cuenta esa parte de su vida?

Estire mis manos para tomar él de Naruto, quien apretaba sus dedos un forma de puño sobre la mesa cerca de su refresco.

—No—abrevie, envolviendo sus nudillos y él volvió su rostro a mí, muy sorprendido—Naruto, Lo siento.

Se puso rojo y aparto rápidamente su mano, avergonzado. Creo que pase de nuevo el límite en la relación de ama-servidumbre, pero no me pueden culpar. Apenas conocí a este chico hace unas horas y sé que es una magnifica persona.

—No-o se disculpe, Saku-kura-san—Nervioso, observo para sus costados. Relajándose luego de su inspección—Yo no sé nada sobre la magnitud del poder de Itachi—volvió a nuestro tema inicial—No es un tema que maneje alguien de mi rango.

—Pero la historia de la rivalidad entre los hermanos Uchiha, eso si puedes que sepas ¿no?—oh, ¿realmente necesito que él me lo cuente? Con todo lo que vi en los sueños ya debería estar satisfecha.

Él sonríe, es tan voluble. Sus ánimos volvieron a ser los mismos.

—Eso lo sabe usted mejor que yo, Sakura-san— bebió un poco de su coca-cola y fruncí el cejo.

…

Agotador.

No existe sobre la faz de la tierra otro ser tan cansador como Naruto Uzumaki.

¡Ha estado sobre mí TODO el día!

Cada segundo.

Cada uno de ellos.

—¿Esto será así todos los días? ¿No me darás un tiempo para respirar?—Naruto levanto los hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente. Es más que obvio que tal vez para él no es tan agradable tener que cuidar a una joven de su edad—Mmm, no quise ser grosera, Naruto.

—No se preocupe, Sakura-san.

—Podemos dejar el "san" para dentro de mil siglos. No me gusta.

—Pero…

—No me gusta—asevero y él asiente.

—El señor Uchiha se molestara—susurra.

¡Ah! ¡Me vale mierda el disque señor Uchiha! Él muy maldito ni se presento en _su _casa-mansión hasta ahora y ya son las diez de la noche.

—Él señor Uchiha puede molestarse cuanto quiera. ¡Por un infierno!—grito.

Naruto nunca me escucho tan molesta, así que se aleja por protección a sí mismo.

Mientras trato de sofocar mis nuevas-y no antes conocidas- ganas de tirar todo lo que se encuentra en mi camino, me tranquilizo y pienso que puede ser lo más inconcebible que haga para Sasuke.

Oh, una iluminadora idea baila en mi cabeza.

Cuando una sonrisa de gato feroz se estira en mi boca, Naruto traga duro y algo horrorizado.

—Naruto, ve a prepararte. Saldremos esta noche—su expresión cambio, tal vez no se esperaba eso.

—Si, Sakura-san—agacho su cabeza y vi su sonrisa cómplice, él estaba agradecido…y divertido. Tengo el presentimiento que le gusta la idea de molestar a Sasuke.

Apenas Naruto salió de mi recinto llame a Ino, apenas escucho mi voz a través del celular chillo como loca y tuve que alejar el aparato de mi oreja.

—Ino, es en serio.

—¿Tu madre te dejo?—escuche la incrédula voz de mi amiga haciendo eco, no me gusta mentirle pero debo hacerlo—¡Apenas y te deja dormir en mi casa! Nunca te dejo ir a fiestas…

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿ha?

—Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es tu primera fiesta.

Me sonrojo, porque es cierto. Más de una vez fingí ir a estudia a lo de Ino para salir de noche, tal y como lo hice para ver a Sasuke….

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en él en este instante.

—¿Te preparas aquí?—yo le afirmo, ella tiene todas mis ropas de fiestas—Uhm, te espero con ansias, amiga. Es un alivio que nos vayamos juntas, Shikamaru también estará allí. ¡Bailaremos juntos por primera vez!

—Me lo dijiste durante toda la mañana, Ino.

—¡Oh! No seas amargada. Que Sasuke no vaya contigo no quiere decir que…

—Iré con Naruto—mascullo demasiado pronto y mi amiga, por lo visto, se impacta.

—¿Él sexy rubio que se pego a ti como chicle esta mañana? Dame la receta, Sakura.

Rio a lo bajo, si Ino supiera.

—Dentro de quince minutos estoy en tu casa para prepararme.

—Dentro de quince, _Frente_

Quiero replicarle con la palabra "cerda" pero ya ha colgado.

A Naruto le encanta manejar el pomposo Mercedez-Benz ocre de Sasuke, es un vehículo que no usa ya que seria excesivamente raro que un chico que aparente dieciocho tenga semejante auto. Yo voy de copiloto y Naruto luce emocionado.

—Gracias por dejarme llevarla, Sakura-san.

Sé que lo dice por el vehículo, los hombres y su amor por el motor. Ellos no cambian.

—Agradece que Sasuke no me deje salir, a pesar del colegio, en otro tipo de transporte.

Fue una parte muy bienvenida de la pelea que tuvimos. Soy muy ociosa para caminar o tomar el bus, aunque la idea tampoco me disgusta.

…

Definitivamente Ino perdió la cordura.

Ese vestido que pretendía que yo utilizara no dejaba _nada_ a la imaginación, siento vergüenza de mi misma al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Nunca me vesti de esta manera, la ropa y yo tenemos una amena relación, mientras menos se ciña a mi cuerpo mejor. Pero este trapo (Ino dice que es un vestido de marca) se me pega como segunda piel.

Es un vestido corto de tafetán con apliques en rosa iridiscente, el busto posee detalles con brillo. Me parecía hermoso, hasta que lo puse en mí y me percate que moldeaba cada curva de mi cuerpo y penas llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, si bien el tono plateado me asienta, creo que es muy…

—Por Dios, Sakura… eso es sexy ¿saldrías conmigo?

—¡Ino!

Ella empieza una suave carcajada, su voz es tan melodiosa.

—No te cohíbas, Sakura. Estás hermosa. Es la primera vez que me dejas elegir tu ropa de buenas a primeras, estoy orgullosa de mi elección.

La ignore, porque en sus manos estaba unos zapatos tacones asesinos.

—¿Qué es eso?—digo, tragando saliva.

—¿Esto?—levanta sus manos y los zapatos—Mmm, son para ti.

Prácticamente tuve un infarto, jamás soportaría toda la noche bailando con esos zapatos, mis pies se sienten adoloridos por la simple idea.

—Puedo elegir yo el tamaño del taco. Esos quince centímetros están preparados para matar.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura. Solo esta noche.

Mierda. Está poniendo cara de perrito, con sus ojos tristes y su labio inferior cubriendo el superior.

Debo cambiar de táctica.

—Bien. Me los pondré. Pero solo recuerda que no podre bailar con ellos.

—Eres una…bien, elígelos tú. Pero—sonríe con autosuficiencia. J-O-D-E-R.— Esta noche no hay excusas, para nada.

Trago profundo y me preparo psicológicamente. Ino promete para esta noche.

…

Las luces hacían mi mundo un lugar movido, el humo intoxicaba mi ser y las lascivas miradas me hacían sentir muy sexy.

Solo espero que Sasuke no me vea aquí.

Realmente no me debe importar, ya que por su imposición tengo mi guardián personal que cumple divinamente su trabajo.

Él vigila mi espalda y aleja a las posibles conquistas con una mirada de fuego. Mmm no es lo que quiero.

Giro y tomo de su hombro, y puedo apreciar cómo está siendo devorado por la mirada de algunas chicas de la locación y no las culpo, su camisa blanca se ciñe a él y sus músculos, su despeinado cabello le da un aire de intriga y seductor. Sus jean marcan mucho su trasero. Sé que fue una mirada más que profunda la que le di, pero Naruto es un chico de mi edad, por estar con Sasuke no quiere decir que me he vuelto ciega.

Además, Naruto tuvo su momento de gracia, él me aseguro-más de veinte veces- que Sasuke lo asesinara a sangre fría por dejarme salir vestida de esta manera.

Le pregunte de que manera y se sonrojo violentamente, y allí supe que me dio una profunda y algo incomoda escaneada.

—Naruto. Puedo bailar con alguien. Sasuke no me lo prohibió—y aunque lo hiciera lo haría de todas maneras, solo que… él jamás me imaginaria a mi saliendo de noche.

Él se tenso, ¿Tanto miedo le provocaba Sasuke? No lo creo. Más bien, pareciere ser que no le gusta el sentimiento de faltar a su deber.

—Sakura-san. Yo estoy a sus órdenes, pero tambien del señor Uchiha y es él quien ordeno que no me despegara de usted.

—Por favor—suplique, mis pestañas se movieron demasiadas veces.

—Pero…

—Quiero divertirme, es algo que no he hecho en un largo rato. Sasuke no está para mi ¿debo entonces esperarlo? No me gusta que me ignore—confieso y Naruto se relaja, está entendiendo todo ya que él noto con la indiferencia que me trato Sasuke en el colegio—Él solo me quiere para momentos y yo… bueno, también lo quiero pero sin que se avergüence de mí.

Ya esta, ya lo dije. Es esto lo que realmente me cabrea, el hecho que Sasuke pretenda hacerme pasar como nadie frente a todos. Me disgusta.

—Tres metros. Solo puedes alejarte esa distancia. Yo podre localizarte si algo te ocurre. Pero, por favor, no te metas en problemas. Mi cabeza está en tus manos.

Lo abraso en agradecimiento y el sonríe. Si Sasuke nos viera probablemente se disgustaría un poco.

—Tienes permiso para divertirte—le digo, y él despeina mi cabello—¡Hey!—le chillo, por Dios, siento algo muy especial por este chico, es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Me aproxime a Ino, quien estaba siendo sostenida de la cintura por Shikamaru, él repartía besos discretos sobre su cuello.

Oh, Dios. Eso es tan romántico. Sasuke nunca me besaría en el cuello de manera dulce, mejor dicho nunca me besaría frente a tantas personas.

¡Ni siquiera me habla en el colegio!

Bufo, muy molesta de nuevo.

Naruto está a mi lado cuando llego ante el grupo, doy un saludo general con la mano ya que no distingo a todos. Creo que casi la mayoría, son nuestros compañeros de salón.

Nos sentamos en el Box que fue alquilado, yo estoy entre un compañero con quien nunca hable- es del grupo de deporte- y este tenía una cerveza en mano y Naruto. Cuando me lo convido negué débilmente y le sonreí.

—¿Sakura, Haruno?—pronuncio mi nombre cerca de mi oído derecho—Nunca he tenido el placer de tu compañía.

Yo le sonrió sarcásticamente. No soy tan imbécil para entender su doble sentido.

Naruto está teniendo una charla profunda y vacía con una de las porristas, se la esta ligando.

Yo sin embargo me siento algo fuera de lugar, nunca me he mezclado con ellos, es decir, Ino si, porque por donde la veas notas a una bella rubia, pero yo… bueno, es obvio.

—Pein—le estoy a punto de decir que no a su invitación a bailar cuando siento una profunda y oscura mirada sobre mí.

Del otro lado del box, Sasuke estaba sentado con dos porristas que no recuerdo bien sus nombres. Mierda. Sus ojos arden, más sobre la mano de Pein que acaricia mi muslo desnudo.

Trago duro, estoy entre el enojo y el miedo. ¡Porque no me dijo que vendría!

Y ahí estamos, me golpea lo obvio. Él se avergüenza de mi y nuestra relación.

Es obvio.

Soy una mierda soñadora.

Enojada, porque veo como una de las chicas pasa descaradamente sus manos entre sus muslos, rozando su entre pierna y él sigue mirándome, seriamente.

Como si nada no ocurriese con él, y que todos los pecados lo estoy haciendo yo.

Quiero llorar, mis ojos me pican. Nunca he amado tan serio, así que el sentimiento de ser engañada en mis narices es nuevo.

Oculto un gemido lastimero cuando veo que lo besan. Esto es demasiado.

Tomo las manos de Pain y lo llevo a la pista, muy lejos de todos, incluso de Naruto, rompiendo el trato de los tres metros.

Él me sigue satisfecho, coloca sus manos en mis caderas y comienza una sutil caricia con el ritmo de la música. Me seduce.

Yo me apego a él, movida por la rabia, los celos y el sentimiento horrible de estar enamorada de un idiota que me promete amor eterno en nuestra primera cita.

¡Pero tenía que ser obvio para mí!

Él lo hizo apropósito, lo hace con cada una de sus citas, solo que de mi no se puede desprender. Nuestro destino está ligado para su jodida mala suerte.

Quiero llorar, voy a llorar. Pein esta detrás de mi por eso no lo nota.

Se aleja un momento pero luego regresa acariciando mis muslos,. Sube y baja. Mierda. Lo hace deliciosamente, se parece al toque de Sasuke.

Me abofeteo, ¿hasta en eso me frustro él imbécil?¿No podre estar con otros hombres sin pensar en él?

Decido hacer lo mismo, pagarle con la misma moneda. Giro sobre mis talones y sin ver beso a Pein. Esa boca es extraña y deliciosamente familiar, profundizo el beso enredando mis brazos en su cuello y me detengo ante un pensamiento.

"Pein… tenía un pircing en los labios. No siento el pircing"

Mis pestañas blandean y realmente me siento atontada al ver los ojos negros y excitados de Sasuke.

—Ese vestido. Esta desaprobado para el público.

Lo empujo ¡Como se atreve! ¡Lo odio!

Y hago algo que tal vez me contuve hacer desde el momento que me ignoro durante el colegio.

Lo abofeteé, duro.

…

_¿Qué tal?_

_Etto, lo lamento,si? Lo bueno es que actualizo, verdad?_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi y..ejem… me dejen review(¿?)_

_POR FAVOR xD_

_Na… Paz a todos!_

_;)_


	11. Mi amor, mi monstruo

_._

_Mi amor, mi monstruo_

_._

_._

_._

Mi mano arde.

No puedo creer que el hormigueo en mi palma se deba a que le regale la mejor cachetada de mi vida a Sasuke Uchiha. Tome mi muñeca con la mano contraria tratando de sostener la lastimada. Sasuke aún tiene ladeada la cabeza. Las luces de colores recorrían y abandonaban su rostro de manera constante. Eso me agobia. Tenerlo a oscuras por mili segundos y no poder leer las facciones de su rostro.

Todo pasó en unos escasos segundos. Cuando él se decidió a verme tiene la mirada oscura y no precisamente por la falta de luz. Trague duro y retrocedí unos pasos. Tengo le férrea intención de huir.

Retrocedo un paso más y choco contra una pareja. Me disculpo con una sonrisa forzosa. Para cuando veo de vuelta en dirección a Sasuke ya no está, en cambio Naruto es el que llega hasta mi persona sumamente preocupado.

—¡Sakura-San!—Aúlla. Toma de mis hombros para hablarme al oído—Debemos irnos. Ahora.

Yo niego con la cabeza. ¡Sasuke se quiere vengar por ese lado!

—Naruto. No me iré a ningún sitio. Vine a divertirme y eso estoy haciendo—aun así, él me suplica con la mirada.

—Sakura-san.

—No.

Me toma del codo duro, cosa que me asombra. Es la primera vez que actúa brusco conmigo.

—¡Suéltame, Naruto!

—Lo siento. No puedo—grita, metiéndonos entre la aglomeración de gente sudorosa y borracha.

Forcejeo con él, pero es vano.

Naruto se detiene de repente y apenado. Como se le costase ser malo conmigo.

—Sakura-san, prométame que no se lo dirás a Uchiha—me pego a él para que sus palabras se filtraran a través de la ensordecedora música—Prométalo. Mi cabeza rodara si me miente.

Naruto tiene prisa. Asiento.

—Me llego información sobre Itachi. Él asesinó a un inmortal esta noche—Mi respiración se contrajo. Asesinato es lo último que paso por mi cabeza en este momento. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre- en el presente- por la mente retorcida de Itachi— Sospechamos que la siguiente es usted, Sakura-san. Por eso es mi deber resguardarla de todo peligro y este lugar no es propicio para ello.

Me quedo muda, Naruto retoma su marcha y me arrastra con él. Estoy sorprendida, angustiada y muy asustada.

Maldición, Sasuke. Es para estos momentos que te necesito.

Salimos por la parte trasera de la discoteca. No me sorprende que podamos hacerlo. Para Sasuke- un inmortal jodidamente rico- no debe ser problema estos tipos de favores.

Una vez fuera del complejo se escucha la música ahogada. Naruto me suelta. Disculpándose en voz baja, ya que ahora si puedo oírlo.

—Solo haces tu trabajo, Naruto—le sonrió con empatía. No puedo culparlo en nada, él solo cumple con su deber.

Me responde la sonrisa con otra de manera más relajada.

Escucho el chillido de neumáticos adentrándose al callejón en donde estamos. Me asusto y me vuelvo hacia Naruto. Él se ríe burlonamente.

—¡No te rías, idiota!—le regaño, pegándole despacio el pecho.

—Lo siento, Sakura-san—oh, mentiroso. Sus labios apenas pueden comprimir la risa. No lo siente para nada.

Escuche muy bien. Definitivamente un lamborghini negro alumbraba con sus faros a nosotros, gracias al cielo el callejón es amplio. Supe de inmediato que Sasuke conduce ese vehículo. Discreción: cero.

Sasuke hizo ronronear el vehículo. Es hermoso- el vehículo no Sasuke- pero me niego a subirme en el con maniático incluido.

—Naruto—susurre, en busca de ayuda—¿No puedo quedarme contigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor!—le suplico. Naruto no puede evitar soltar una risita—Maldición. Sasuke no es la compañía que necesito ahora.

Bueno, se que mentalmente, hace momentos, pedí su presencia, pero ahora me arrepiento.

—Vamos, Sakura-san. Ya váyase, realmente dudo que el señor Uchiha tenga tanta paciencia como muestra.

Los motores volvieron a gemir, prepotentes.

—Oh, Maldición. Mmm… de igual manera, gracias Naruto—lo abraso y él se queda duro como piedra. Lo olvide, Sasuke no tomaría muy bien esto.

¡Y no me importa!

Le beso ambas mejillas mientras él suda frio. Pongo en blanco los ojos. Sasuke sabe intimidar a sus "sirvientes".

Abro la puerta del copiloto que se levanta como alas de un pájaro en pleno vuelo y veo a Sasuke apoyando su codo izquierdo en la puerta y sus dedos pasando sus labios, su mano derecha sostiene el volante.

No me mira ni me habla.

—Muy maduro—murmure.

Colocó su mano sobre el cambio una vez que yo cerré la puerta y me senté, dio reversa e hizo una brusca maniobra saliendo del callejón en un parpadeo. Mi cuerpo choco contra la puerta y golpee mi codo derecho.

—¡Mierda! ¡Muy maduro de tu parte!

Él está con la mirada fija en la ruta. Me ignora. Va a una velocidad poco aconsejable, por suerte estamos muy de madrugada y escasea otros vehículos.

—El cinturón—ordena. Yo ruedo los ojos y me lo coloco ¡Claro que sí! ¡Moriré en sus manos psicópatas y no en las de Itachi si me fio!

Permanezco en silencio. Realmente agradezco que no me hable. En cambio enfoco mi atención a sobre los alumbrados públicos y los locales del centro de la ciudad que pasan ante mis ojos a una gran velocidad.

—Me lo merecía—susurra, para mi sorpresa.

Boquiabierta, toco instintivamente mi palma. Lo miro.

—Sí, lo merecías—le respondo, evitando en lo posible que se quiebre mi voz.

—Lo siento—dice bajo.

No puedo creer que Sasuke-orgullo- andante se esté disculpando tan sinceramente conmigo, pues su mirada ha perdido dureza y su boca la tensión de hace momentos.

—Bien.

Él aprieta el volante, y sé que esta por estallar.

Disminuye su velocidad y detiene totalmente su marcha. Ya no escucho el motor.

—No sé qué esperas de mi, Sakura.

Me observa de verdad, pues, su mirada recorre mi rostro y se ve compungido.

No debo sentir lástima o algo parecido por él en este momento. Me ha engañado y negado en un solo día… pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo para mi desgracia y eso no va a cambiar de un día para el otro. ¡No lo he hecho en siglos! No creo poder justo ahora.

Eso tampoco significa que no tenga algo de valor por mí misma.

—No puedo esperar mucho de alguien que no sabe lo que quiere—sé que mis palabras lo hieren. Ese es el punto—Me di cuenta que yo soy la del problema, esperando algo de una persona que no sabe amar.

No me responde de inmediato, el mutismo es insoportable. Luego, levemente, empieza una sonora y estridente carcajada.

—¿Qué yo no sé amar?—dice, burlándose—¡Que mierda sabes tú! ¡Siempre eres tú la insegura! Maldición… Esta fue la primera vez que deje que otra mujer me besara y fue para darte celos, ¡¿Acaso no fue obvio?! Ibas dejando que ese imbécil te manoseara y ¿Querías que yo permanezca impasible ante todo?

No lo tome por ese lado, su pecho subía y bajaba. Esta totalmente irritado y molesto. Solo ahí noto que sus ojos han vuelto a cambiar: están anchos y con miedo. Nunca lo vi con miedo, ni en mis otras vidas.

—No fue obvio—mascullo, evitando que suene muy bajo.

Sasuke se recuesta en su asiento, componiéndose de su increíble ataque de sinceridad.

—Quiero que me digas que sentiste—no me ve, pero sabe que lo escucho—Que sentiste cuando estuve con otra, Sakura.

No quiero decírselo. No quiero. Fue el peor momento de mi vida, sentí que todo se venía abajo, que perdía una parte de mí. Estoy tan mal para amarlo como lo hago, se que siempre será mi error, lo sé. No puedo cambiar ese hecho.

—El quid de la cuestión es que… —habla de vuelta, evitando mi respuesta—Entre tú y yo siempre existen y existirán terceros.

Instintivamente aproximo mi mano a su rostro, él se deja ser por mi toque y cierra los ojos.

No dejo de acariciarlo cuando gira la cabeza. Ni cuando no aproximamos. Ni cuando lo beso.

Sus labios me hacen olvidar todo. Sus labios me han hechizado.

…

Retomamos la marcha. Ya me siento mejor. Sasuke ha sido sincero y eso aporto muchísimo a mi humor, puedo decir que las dos únicas veces que Sasuke ha sido cursi en nuestra relación se ha debido que me encuentro en peligro de muerte. Tal vez debo estar en peligro más seguido.

No contengo mi sonrisa de tonta enamorada, pero trato que él no lo note para no ser muy patética.

En cambio me dedico a verlo. Es algo que nunca me aburrirá. Ahora ya se encuentra en su estado natural, ensimismado pensando cosas que no puedo descifrar por su imparcial rostro. Me remuevo en el asiento tratando de imaginar cómo se asesinaría a un inmortal. Me preocupo por Sasuke, él morirá aun siendo increíblemente sobrenatural.

Pero ¿Cómo?

—¿Dónde vamos?—él eleva las comisura de sus labios, en pos de una débil sonrisa—Sasuke.

—A nuestra casa—me dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Tu casa—le corrijo.

—Sakura, prácticamente perteneces a la familia Uchiha. Eres mía. Y donde vives también es tu casa ahora.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de la fiesta?—cambio de tema, ya que esto es una conversación pendiente entre los dos.

—Itachi…

No puede terminar su oración, pues, han impactado desde atrás el lamborghini. Chillo, y palpo mi pecho, el cinturón actuó de bondadosa manera, evitando que me lastimase duramente, pero lo más probable es que me deje una pequeña marca por ello.

Desde el espejo retrovisor veo otro auto negro, totalmente polarizado. Sasuke trata de aumentar de velocidad pero no puede por el impacto reciente.

Nos golpea de nuevo. Esta vez, Sasuke maniobra para salirse del carril abruptamente. Eso lleva todo mi peso hacia un lado del vehículo. Trato de sostenerme y de cerrar la boca para dejar de gritar.

—Tranquila—me dice, mientras toma un camino alternativo y aprieta al fondo el acelerador.

"Eso intento" pienso, pues mi boca se ha secado lo suficiente para dejarme sin habla.

El auto negro nos sigue a poca distancia. Sasuke se mete en una ruta más estrecha, tomando diferentes caminos, tratando perderlo entre las curvas. El problema en realidad es que el hecho que su lamborghini no puede pasar desapercibido con facilidad.

—Maldición.

—¿Es Itachi?—le digo, muy preocupada porque su respuesta sea afirmativa.

—No—aun así, no entiendo porque luce tan agobiado.

Hemos salido sobre otra ruta principal. Sasuke sonríe, sintiéndose orgulloso de llegar a este lugar. No entiendo porque, ni siquiera perdimos a nuestro perseguidor.

Realiza una maniobras estúpida, aun acelerando toma el freno de mano y hace rapea en forma de U el lamborghini. ¡Es un total imbécil! ¡No nos hemos volcado por pura suerte!

—¡Que mierda está mal en ti!—le grito.

Sasuke no me hace caso y apaga el motor. Nuestro acechador ha quedado frente a nosotros y para mi sorpresa ha repetido el acto de Sasuke.

Pasa sobre mí y saca un cuchillo de la guantera. Parpadeo asustada hacia él. Sasuke en cambio besa mis labios aturdidos y me dice que no descienda del vehículo.

El cuchillo llama mi atención, tiene forma de un gancho y se ve mortífero. Tiene raras inscripciones en el mango. No detallo más, Sasuke se ha bajado del auto.

Puedo ver a un sujeto descender del auto negro.

Es el anciano.

No tengo dudas. Gimo inconscientemente. El viejo esta vestido con un traje, como siempre.

Él me ve, me mira y envía a través de sus ojos un mensaje que no sé como descifrar.

Sasuke nota esto. Chasquea lo dedos en alto como Itachi y los alumbrados públicos se apagan en secuencia.

Me hundo en mi asiento. Toco mi pecho e intento respirar tranquila, aunque la oscuridad total no ayuda en nada.

Escucho murmuros. Silencio. Que se blande el cuchillo y un grito ahogado.

Impulsada por el miedo enciendo las luces de los faroles del lamborghini.

Veo a Sasuke, empapado de sangre. Su mano izquierda sujeta entre sus dedos el cabello del anciano, el derecho su cuchillo ensangrentado.

Ha decapitado al viejo.

Tengo arcadas mientras veo como cae el resto de lo que queda del viejo en el suelo, su sangre de dispersa por el asfaltado.

Sasuke lanza su cabeza a un lado y limpia el resto con sus mano, empavonándose más.

Se sube, toma asiento y busca de nuevo en la guantera algo con que limpiarse. Yo no me muevo, no puedo. Encuentra un trapo y limpia con el su cuchillo y la guarda. Se quita la camisa evitando que la sangre gotee sobre el cuero del asiento.

Me besa en los labios fugazmente y emprende la marcha.

No puedo moverme. No puedo hablar. No puedo creerlo…

Me he enamorado de un monstruo.

….

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero sus comentarios –positivos o negativos- ya que eso me hace mejorar ;)_

_Espero no haberlas decepcionado, ya quería mostrar este lado de Sasuke *.* _

_Paz_

_;)_


	12. Mí esclavo Su esclava

_**.**_

_**Mí esclavo. Su esclava.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Por qué?

Es lo único que puedo susurrar ante el horripilante acontecimiento. Lloro. Intentando que así la compresión de mi pecho se vea disminuida, me ha convertido en una cómplice, he participado- sin consulta- en un homicidio. Sin embargo, nada cambia, ni el hecho que Sasuke asesinó a sangre fría al viejo, ni que probablemente estoy desquiciada al sentir que a pesar de todo lo amo.

Si esto no es masoquismo, no sé que es.

—Sakura—murmura compungido. Y para mi propia sorpresa no le creo—No es un buen momento.

Guardo silencio y limpio mis lágrimas. Me abraso y observo a través del cristal del automóvil. Las luces amarilla-anaranjadas me encandilan a momentos, no desvió mi vista de ellos. Tengo que distraerme y la oscuridad de las rutas junto al vacio de mi ser no ayudan en mucho.

Menos Sasuke.

Pasan los anuncios de neón y las luces de los alumbrados públicos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Me pregunto mentalmente los posibles motivos que lo llevaron a este punto a él. Y concluyo que nada lo justifica. Nada.

Aminora la velocidad y nos detenemos frente a mi casa. No me percate cuanto tiempo paso y en qué momento desvió hacia mi hogar.

Desciende y lo veo rodear la nariz del Lamborghini. Sé lo que se propone y antes que alcance la puerta ya lo abro y salgo despedida del asiento como si de ello dependiese mi vida.

—Sakura—murmura de nuevo. Él sabe que en este preciso momento no lo quiero cerca. No así.

Un gimoteo sale de mi garganta pero me niego a soltar una lagrima más en su presencia.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke?—él me mira, sus ojos reflejan sorpresa y miedo… de nuevo.

Mi voz sonó muy decepcionado, y mi actuar me solapa. Quiero una explicación lógica. No. Lo necesito.

—Debes descansar—me cambia de conversación, dando un paso hacia mí. Instintivamente retrocedo. Frunce el cejo y da otro paso, retándome a volver a huir de él.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

La opresión de mi pecho es dolorosa. No es que lo sienta por el viejo, ni lo conocía ni me caía bien. Es por Sasuke, conocer esta naturaleza irracional y animal… me asusta. Y mucho.

—Porque—camina un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente, miro hacia abajo. No puedo verlo a la cara. No puedo—Te amo.

Eso me rompe.

Empuño mis manos y le doy golpes a su pecho desnudo. Le digo cosas horribles, que lo odio, que es un demonio, que se largue de mi vida, que es un maniático. Mis golpes disminuyen mientras pierdo fuerzas, él no se ha movido ni un centímetro, ha recibido cada ofensa y cada golpe sin emitir palabra.

Las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos. No lo evito. Sasuke espera que cese los golpes para envolverme en sus brazos.

Lo odio. Lo odio porque me miente. Lo odio porque se miente.

Huele a sangre, sudor y Sasuke. Apretó mis uñas en su pecho y sigo gimiendo, reprochándole ese acto bárbaro.

Él solo me abraza, hunde su nariz en mi cabello y me susurra que me ama. Que lo hizo por mi bienestar.

—¡Cállate!—y golpeo su hombro. Me abraza más fuerte cuando intento alejarlo—¡Mentiroso! ¡Mientes!

Mi monstruo.

—Sakura.

Me daña.

—¡Tranquilízate!

La puerta de mi casa se abre de un portazo. Escucho pasos y Sasuke no me permite alejarme de él.

—Déjala, Uchiha—escucho a mi madre y mi corazón se comprime.

Ya no forcejeo. Me suelta y retrocede. Está diferente, su aura ha cambiado, se volvió denso e insostenible, me atrevería a pensar incluso que transmite odio en cada poro de su ser en este momento.

…

Seco mi cabello con una toalla pequeña. Mi dormitorio no cambio en nada: el escritorio sigue desordenado y mi cama extendida. Ya hace un buen tiempo que no estoy aquí.

Me siento en la punta de mi cama respirando profundo el sabor de mi habitación. Volver aquí me recuerda cuanto ha cambiado mi vida luego de la cita con Sasuke. Muy radicalmente: mi relación con mi mamá, mis amigos, conmigo misma.

Ahora, por ejemplo, no tengo idea de lo que yo soy.

Me recuesto en el colchón de golpe, tengo sueño. Deseo dormir y poder despertar cuando todo esto acabe.

Mis parpados colisionan, ya no lo soporto.

—No te duermas—él balbuceo, muy cerca de mi mejilla—Mi amante indomable.

Fuera de mi propia voluntad me sonrojo y me aparto de Sasuke rodando en la cama.

"Mi amante indomable" ¿Hace cuanto ya no me decía eso? Solo en ese momento recuerdo que me envuelve mi salida de baño y ahora le hago justicia al tomate de tan colorada que me pongo por ello.

—¡Vete!—grito, poniéndome de pie y evitando que se acerque— Déjame vestirme, por lo menos—susurro, dudo que él le importe siquiera la vergüenza que siento.

—No puedo. Debo protegerte.

Entre cierro los ojos ¿Protegerme? ¿Qué para eso no está Naruto?

—No me pasara nada en unos minutos.

Serio- como siempre- trata de digerir mis palabras. Mostrándose algo ofendido.

A pesar de que me he tranquilizado, no puedo verlo directamente a los ojos sin recordar la escena de esta noche. Su camisa sucia con sangre es algo que no se borrara de mi memoria con facilidad.

Mi madre nos ha dejado solos luego de darme un abraso de saludo-despedida. Me hizo sentir algo vacía, pero no puedo pedir mucho en este momento. Es mejor que su vida no apeligre y lo estará si se queda conmigo.

Sasuke permanece aun con el torso desnudo. Eso me desconcentra mortalmente. Estoy al límite ¿Cuántas cosas han pasado este día? Conocí a Naruto, descubrí que siento el horrible sentimiento de celos, Itachi esta tras mis huesos, Sasuke asesino a un ser vivo.

Chasqueo la lengua, agotada.

Y yo que pensaba que la vida de una adolescente ya era de por si agobiante.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun—le ruego, muy cansada —Dejame sola para vestirme.

Obviamente no lo veo al decir esto, ya que, conociéndome, sería tan imprudente como para dejarme convencer por una simple mirada suavizada. En cambio él no me debate y camina sigiloso y obediente fuera de mi habitación.

…

Me he puesto un simple jean y una remera a tiras. He decidido estar cómoda por si se avecina una persecución alocada de vuelta. Ato mi cabello en una coleta, es la más rápida y efectiva para el momento. Antes de salir agarro una sudadera y la sostengo, solo por si acaso.

Al deslizarme en la sala, veo a Sasuke parado de espaldas- ya vestido con otra camisa-, escucho otra voz y eso me sorprende.

Antes que siquiera pueda adivinar la conversación ambos guardan silencio, notando mi llegada.

Estupefacta, entre cierro la mirada para confirmar los que mis ojos me demuestran. Es una chica, no hay duda. Y no cualquier chica. Una de grandes proporciones, curvas pronunciadas y una larga y brillosa cabellera azabache. Por Dios, es hermosa.

Me estoy arrepintiendo por haberme vestido tan simple en este momento.

Ella ha volteado a mí y se inclina levemente posando la mano derecha en donde reposa su corazón. Su mirada es tan natural y llena de abnegación que me encojo como un punto ante su belleza.

—Buenos días, señora Uchiha—su voz tan melodiosa y el brillante sonrojo de sus mejillas me hipnotizan. Es tan angelical.

—¿Buenos?—miro a Sasuke, entre todo el traqueteo paso mucho tiempo por lo visto.

Pude apreciar por el reloj de pared que pende justo debajo del estante de libros en la sala marcan las 4:30 AM.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga— menciona ella, llamando de vuelta mi atención—Es un placer conocer a la señora.

No puedo detectar si existe o no algún rastro de falsedad en su voz. Al contrario, la encuentro sincera y muy delicada, pero como nada es lo que parece últimamente no me fiare. Además esta revestida de cuero negro y pantalones ajustados del mismo material ¿Es una navaja lo que pende de su cintura? Maldición, que bueno que no la juzgue muy rápido.

—¿Gracias?—añadí, luego de un largo tiempo. Ella me sonrió como pudo y Sasuke solo bufo.

—Puedes irte, Hyuga.

—Sí señor—asintió algo temerosa.

Encaminándose a la salida la puerta se abrió mucho antes que ella llegara a la misma. Ya que un alterado Naruto prorrumpió mi casa como un loco.

—¡Sakura-san!—grito, ¡Matare a Naruto!¡Es un bruto!

—¡Guarda silencio!—le reclamo, mientras él intenta darme su mejor cara de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, Sakura-san.

—Basta del "san", Naruto.

Él se sonrojo y trago saliva. Sasuke permanecía en su rincón, pero no le hacía gracia la escena.

Naruto observo en dirección de Hinata. Quedándose exageradamente perplejo a mí parecer.

El incomodo y denso silencio apareció de vuelta. Realmente algo malo pasaba entre esos dos.

—¿Se conocen?—me atreví a preguntar.

Mucho antes de ser contestada, Hinata camino hacia la salida chocando bruscamente con el hombro de Naruto.

Sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar y fue entonces que Naruto me miro.

—Ella—se rasco la cabeza, vacilante—Es mi prometida.

Eso… fue extremadamente inesperado.

—¿Tú prometida?—pregunto tontamente, no creyéndolo.

—Sí, Sakura-san.

—Tendrán tiempo de charlar en su momento del té.—nos interrumpió muy deliberadamente Sasuke-metiche- Uchiha—Ahora, Naruto. Narra lo que sucedió en el castillo.

Mi rubio amigo pareció irritado, no por las secas palabras de Sasuke sino por lo que implicaría su respuesta.

—La mayoría del consejo ha traicionado al Señor uniendo fuerzas con Itachi. Es una planificación de antaño según sospechas de su padre. El equilibro se está desmoronando. Debemos…— me echa una mirada lastimera a mí y vuelve a mirar a Sasuke—Debemos proceder según lo establecido, Señor Uchiha. Se ha producido dos bajas de los nuestros y cuatro de los traidores. Todos miembros de la orden.

Por alguna razón, mi corazón se congelo.

Sé que tiene que ver conmigo y con mi "hibrida" existencia.

—Nombra los traidores, Naruto—dijo, mirándome.

—Madara Uchiha- el viejo. Riku Bando sexto miembro. Yota Gakusha decimo miembro. Kotaro Fujita decimosegundo miembro— respondió contándolos en alineación.

No sé en qué momento Sasuke se dirigió a mí, solo sentí sus dedos palpando la zona ósea de mi mandíbula, elevándola. Así lo vi a los ojos. Esta extasiado por las palabras de Naruto.

—¿Por qué murieron, Naruto?

Sé a lo que quiere llegar, se justifica. Justifica haber asesinado al viejo.

—Ellos—murmuro apenas—Murieron por alta traición. Acecinaron a sangre fría a dos miembros del orden y a otro en medio de una lucha. Atentando así con el equilibrio de los mundos que ya se encontraba amenazado por el deseo de Saskura-san. Su objetivo, realmente, es asesinarla para que su cometido no tenga éxito, dándose así una rebelión que involucrara a los humanos.

Sasuke sonrió, muy complacido.

—Gracias, Naruto— murmuro bajo, chocando nuestros alientos.

Me beso, aturdiendo mis sentidos extraviados.

Él… siempre me sorprende.

No puedo evitar corresponder y perderme entre sus cautivadores labios que ya me esclavizaron.

Porque aún siendo un monstruo, sigue siendo _mío_.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Lo sé ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

_xD_

_Culpen a mi inspiración… últimamente esta súper romanticona- se debe más que nada porque veo mangas muyyy rosas últimamente xD- Pero realmente espero que les haya agradado de igual forma._

_No creo haber exagerado… creo jajaja_

_Solo diré algo, pobre Naruto, es él quien tiene que soportar una escena tan incómoda. Además tengo preparado muchas cosas para él en el siguiente capítulo- aun no lo escribo pero creo que si hare algo especial para Naruto- ¡Hinata está que arde! ¿No? _

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto chicas… ya no más adelantos xD_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
